


50 Shades of Tomlinson

by Messy



Category: Larry Shippers, One Direction
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis to młody biznesmen, który ma nietypowe umowy ze swoimi współpracownikami. Jeśli zapyta Cię: Czy zgadzasz się na pewien układ… Możesz być święcie przekonany, że on już ma plan w głowie. Każdego, kto usłyszał to pytanie, obowiązuje zmowa milczenia. Co zostało wypowiedziane za czarnymi drzwiami, zostaje za czarnymi drzwiami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_– Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, nic ci nie zrobię, musisz jedynie wykonywać polecenia. Jeśli będę kazał ci się pochylić, pochylisz się. Jeśli będę kazał ci rozłożyć nogi, zrobisz to bez zbędnego gadania. Będziesz robił dokładnie to co będę chciał, nie ma innej opcji. – mruczę do ucha Jamesowi. Na jego twarzy widnieje lekkie przerażenie, ale w oczach widzę pożądanie. Kręci go fakt, że będę robił z nim bardzo zbereźne rzeczy. Całuję lekko skórę jego szyi, schodząc pocałunkami na łopatki. Ręką sięgam za siebie i ściągam z powierzchni łóżka pejcz. Przesuwam bardzo powoli po skórze jego pleców, wzdryga na dotyk zimnej faktury przedmiotu. Podoba mu się, wiem to. Jest tak samo zdemoralizowany jak ja. Lubi, gdy ktoś ma nad nim przewagę, kontrolę. I kto by pomyślał, że w takim ciałku takie potrzeby są zatrzymane. Ale było w nim coś takiego… hm jak układał te wszystkie segregatory, teczki czy inne chujostwa w moim gabinecie, poruszał się w taki sposób, że wiedziałem, że chce. Oj bardzo chce._

_– Podejdź do ściany i oprzyj ręce na niej, a nogi rozstaw na szerokość bioder – wydaję rozkaz, a jego szczupłe nogi wędrują grzecznie przez pokój. Uśmiecham się do siebie, kiedy wykonuje dokładnie to co mu powiedziałem. Uwielbiam, gdy ulegli wykonują wszystko bez najmniejszych zawahań, gdy nie zadają głupich pytań, gdy są doświadczeni. Tak, wolę pracować z zawodowcami, a nie z uczniakami, które nie są wstanie wszystkiego pojąć, chociaż wątpię, żeby nawet ci najbardziej doświadczeni w tej branży byli wstanie chociaż odrobinę pojąć powód dla którego to robię._

_Patrzę na niego z niezwykłą ochotą. W moich myślach wiję się z rozkoszy pode mną, kiedy to ja sprawuję władzę na jego chudym ciałem. Tak, to podniecające. Bardzo, nawet mogę powiedzieć._

_– Zerżnę cię na stojąco, jasne? Ale najpierw się pobawimy, Jamie – przeciągam ponownie po jego skórze czarnym pejczem. Podoba mu się to, bardzo. Lekko, potem coraz mocniej, aż wreszcie na tyle, żeby zostały ślady, uderzam w jego jędrne pośladki. Wydaje z siebie przyjemne dla mojego ucha jęki oraz wiązanki przekleństw. Jest tak cholernie seksowny, kiedy sprawia wrażenie bezbronnego. Cholera._

_– Odezwij się do mnie, James. Mów, kiedy cię smagam pejczem, mów. – warczę mu do ucha, uderzając w jego uda i brzuch. Zahaczam przedmiotem o jego przyrodzenie, zaczyna drżeć. Jest podniecony. Widzę to, czuję to._

_– Oh jest tak zajebiście dobrze, Lo…_

_– Zapomniałeś jak masz się do mnie zwracać w tym pokoju? Chcesz dostać karę? – przerywam mu, ciągnąc go za włosy i przygryzając jego ucho, warczę mu do niego. Widzę jak się skurwiel uśmiecha, wie, że uwielbiam mieć przewagę, specjalnie chciał użyć mojego imienia. Perwersyjny sukinsyn._

_– Nie zapomniałem, Panie. Ale wiem jak dużo ci to podniecania daje, gdy myślisz o tym, że dasz mi karę. Nakręca cię to bardziej niż ja podwieszony u twego sufitu. – warczy w moją stronę, skubany wie co mnie kręci, co mnie podnieca. Za dobrze mnie sukinsyn zna._

_Przylegam do niego całym ciałem, tak, że mój penis jest między jego pośladkami. Ocieram się w taki sposób, że musi odrzuć głowę w tył, aby na mnie spojrzeć._

_– Zerżnij mnie w końcu, obaj tego chcemy, do chuja – warczy ponownie w moją stronę. W moich oczach zapala się ogień. Przyciskam swoje usta dokładnie w tym samym momencie w jakim moje przyrodzenie naciera na jego wejście. Krzyczy głucho, a ja przyspieszam ruchów, aby doprowadzić nas na skraj. Dociskam wtedy kiedy czuję, że on się rozpadnie pode mną, a ja uczynię dokładnie to samo po nim._

_– Kocham cię i perwersyjne bzykanko z tobą – szepcze w moje usta, całując je zachłannie._

            To była nasza ostatnia noc, dzień później podziękowałem Jamesowi za współpracę na wszystkich możliwych płaszczyznach na jakich mógł mieć ze mną jakikolwiek wątek. Nie chciałem tego uczucia jakie we mnie zagościło wraz z jego słowami. Nie chciałem czuć ciepła, bo nie czułem go nigdy. Prawda, przy Jamesie czułem się wyjątkowo swobodnie, nawet przekroczyłem z nim pewne granice. Nocował u mnie nie tylko w dni jakie były nakazane, bywał też w tygodniu. Lubiłem się budzić obok niego po wyczerpującym seksie, ale nie chciałem od niego [miłości](http://autoagressivebitch.tumblr.com/post/44386090437/50-shades-of-chapter-1-larry-fanfiction#).

            Teraz siedzę w fotelu, który stoi w moim gabinecie i przesłuchuję nowe asystentki. Wszystkie takie same, puste i ćwierkające jak ptaki wiosną. A róż? Och róż też jest, jest go tyle, że aż się wylewa z mojego ciemnego gabinetu. Nie wiem jak można nosić tyle dziadostwa na raz, przecież to odrzuca w każdym możliwym momencie. Osobiście bym się porzygał jakbym miał nosić różowy garnitur.

            – I skończyłam Oxford z wyróżnieniem w dzie…

            – Naprawdę pani skończyła Oxford? Nie wyrzucili pani za taki styl bycia?

            Dziewczyna robi gigantyczne oczy, a do mnie dochodzi fakt, że powiedziałem to na głos. Oj, Tomlinson, wpadka w twoim  _prawie_  idealnym życiorysie. Nim się orientuję na moim policzku znajduje się widmo jej dłoni, a chwile potem jej blond włosy i różowe szpileczki znikają za czarnymi drzwiami mojego królestwa.

            – Do zapamiętania, nie mówić wszystkiego co się myśli – szepczę do siebie, usiłując nie roześmiać się na cały głos z zaistniałej sytuacji.

            – Nie uważa pan, że mówienie do siebie to jednak jest przesada, albo, co gorsza dla pana, dowód na to, że potrzebny lekarz? – do moich uszu dociera zachrypnięty głos, a kiedy przesuwam swoje oczy na postać stojącą w drzwiach, momentalnie uśmiecham się do siebie. Chłopak jaki stoi w wejściu ma co najwyżej dwadzieścia lat, jest posiadaczem burzy loków oraz nienagannego uśmiechu, w którym czai się iskra złośliwości, jaką mogłem posmakować wraz z jego wypowiedzią. Jest ubrany w ciemne, bardzo obcisłe rurki, które idealnie podkreślają jego długie, ponętnie szczupłe nogi. Tors okala biała koszulka, a na nią była założona bluza, której kaptur przysłaniał jego loki. Na nią nonszalancko był zarzucony wełniany komin, który dodawał mu uroku niewinnego geja. Proszę cię, panie Boże, aby on był gejem.

            – Mi jest potrzebny lekarz, ale nie taki jak pan sądzi, panie…

            – Styles.  _Harry Styles._ Jestem kandydatem na pańskiego nowego asystenta – nawet nie masz pojęcia, Harry, że możesz być kandydatem na kogoś zupełnie innego. Oj tak –, ale widząc tę rozjuszoną blondynkę boję się co pan tu wyrabia z kandydatami. Mam się bać? – uśmiecha się rozbrajająco, że aż niekontrolowanie się wzburzam w dolnych partiach.

            – Zależy czego pan się boi, – na przykład zdemoralizowanych i napalonych szefów wielkich koncernów, to tak, powinien się pan bać. – panie Styles.

            – Jeśli pan nie rzuca przedmiotami i nie wyżywa się jakoś za specjalnie to nie ucieknę z krzykiem.

            Niech się pan, panie Styles, przestanie uśmiechać, bo rzucę się na pana, chociaż pana nie znam. A to byłby nieetyczne. Bardzo niewłaściwe.

            – Nie powinienem. Niech pan usiądzie, panie Styles. – kiedy rusza w moją stronę, mogę się założyć z każdym, że mój penis drga z każdym jego krokiem. Samymi ruchami swoich nóg sprawia, że w tym gabinecie panuje atmosfera seksu. Ugh. Siada naprzeciw mnie i wyciąga dłoń z CV oraz innymi papierami. Przeglądam, a raczej udaję, że to robię.

            – I jak,  _szefie_? – w jego ustach brzmią te słowa tak niebywale seksownie, że muszę naprawdę się powstrzymywać wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami. A kysz duszo nieczysta.

            – Bardzo ładnie, panie Styles. Jestem już pewny, że przybędzie pan jutro do mojego biura o godzinie dziewiątej rano, aby zacząć pracę – uśmiecham się subtelnie, odkładając jego referencje na blat biurka. – Tak więc witam w _Tomlinson Corporation, panie Styles._

            A wkrótce w moim  _Czerwonym Pokoju Zabaw._


	2. Chapter 2

– Widział ktoś moje okulary! Pilnie potrzebuję swoich okularów. – mruczę do siebie, szukając czarnych oprawek. Diabeł ogonem nakrył i dlatego nie ma, albo leżą na wierzchu i się ze mnie śmieją, że nie mogę ich znaleźć. Jeszcze się spóźnię do pracy i szef… chwila ja jestem szefem, nie muszę być na czas, ale z drugiej strony dziś pierwszy dzień tego rekruta. Muszę być przykładnym kierownikiem, bo inaczej sobie pomyśli, że u mnie jest łatwo i będzie się obijał. No, Tomlinson, zepnij dupę i szukaj tych popieprzonych oprawek.

            – Szuka pan czegoś, panie Tomlinson? – do moich uszu dochodzi kobiecy głos. Marina. Moja gosposia. Dla panów o słabych nerwach w dolnych partiach powiem, że jest wysoką brunetką o pięknej oliwkowej cerze i cudownych niebieskich oczach. Dotąd mnie zadziwia fakt, że ma niebieskie oczy, bo przy takiej urodzie się to nie zdarza, ale co ja mogę? Ech, bez niej bym zginął, ewidentnie bym zginął, bo ona wie, gdzie co zostawiam.

            – Okularów, Marino. Nie mogę nigdzie ich znaleźć, a dam sobie pe… znaczy rękę uciąć, że ostatni raz to je tutaj widziałem. – mówię do niej, kiedy po raz kolejny najnowsze gazety latają w powietrzu. No gdzie jest to cholerstwo?

            – Ostatni raz je pan miał w swoim gabinecie na półce z albumami, a nie tutaj w salonie – mówi spokojnie, zbierając czasopisma z podłogi. Podnoszę szybko głowę, tak, że mój krawat znajduje się na lewym ramieniu, a włosy przysłaniają mi cały widok. Ta [kobieta](http://autoagressivebitch.tumblr.com/post/44955067002/50-shades-of-chapter-2-larry-fanfiction#) mnie nigdy nie przestanie zadziwiać. Ona ma jakąś pamięć absolutną czy jak?

            Prostuję się i patrzę na nią z uśmiechem.

            – Dziękuję, Marino, nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił. Pewnie zabijał się bez okularów.

            – Ma pan jeszcze soczewki kontaktowe.

            – Wiesz, że nie lubię ich nosić poza tym to nie…

            – Nie wie pan gdzie są? Druga szuflada pod umywalką, łazienka na półpiętrze. I nie ma za co dziękować, panie Tomlinson.

            Kręcę tylko głową i z uśmiechem idę do swojego gabinetu. Po drodze zakładam marynarkę od popielatego garnituru i poprawiam włosy. Muszę być perfekcyjny, prawda? Wchodzę do pokoju i jednocześnie czuję jak uderza we mnie powietrze wymieszane ze starymi kartkami i wonią drewna. To takie staroświeckie.

            Rozglądam się po regale z albumami i widzę okulary. Jednak tu były. Tak, musiały być, bo wczoraj spędziłem tutaj cały wieczór na przeglądaniu albumów. Wspomnienia. Za dużo wspomnień. Zdecydowanie nie powinienem tyle razy wracać do przeszłości. To mnie wykańcza psychicznie, chociaż ja i tak już jestem zepsuty psychicznie i nic mi nie pomoże. To smutne z jednej strony, ale cóż…

            Zakładam czarne oprawki na nos i oglądając się ponownie po gabinecie czy aby niczego nie zapomniałem, wychodzę z niego. Poprawiam włosy i krawat, i ruszam do wyjścia. Przechodząc obok czarnych drzwi, przechodzi mnie pewnego rodzaju wstrząs, nie jest to miły wstrząs. Powoduje, że mój oddech staje się urywany, a ręce trzęsą się.  _Nie teraz, do chuja._

           Mimo własnej woli i wszelkim hamulcom wchodzę do pokoju. Przekręcam w złotym zamku tego samego koloru kluczyk. Zawsze  _muszą_ być zamknięte, to taka tradycja. Nie były otwierane od dawna, aż sam się sobie dziwię, że nie wszedłem tutaj odkąd  _on_ odszedł. To takie do mnie nie podobne.

            Stawiam krok do środka i od razu uderza we mnie woń jego perfum, tylko on takich używał. Jeszcze w powietrzu można wyczuć esencje perwersyjnego seksu. Przejeżdżam dłonią po meblach, zabawkach, pościeli.  _Brakuje mi go._ Nie, nie prawda. Czy to dziwne, że słyszę jeszcze jego krzyki ostatniego dnia jego pobytu tutaj?

[{One life}](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNULZjIHHak)

             _– Dlaczego do chuja?! Dlaczego, Tomlinson – krzyczysz na mnie, twoja twarz wyraża tyle bólu, wielkiego cholernego bólu, jaki ci zadałem tymi prostymi słowami. **Nasza umowa wygasła.** Bo wygasła w tym samym momencie, kiedy powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz. Żadna ze stron nie może się angażować, tak jest napisane. Zaangażowałeś się tym samym zostałeś wyeliminowany z gry. Znałeś warunki umowy, nie miej do mnie pretensji._

_– Umowa. Złamałeś podstawowy warunek naszej umowy!_

_– Pieprzyć umowę! Wiesz, że nie o to tu chodzi! Ty się boisz!_

_– Niczego się nie boję! Jestem Tomlinson, nie boję się niczego!_

_– Boisz się uczucia! Boisz się tego, że ktoś może cię pokochać, że ktoś się może zaangażować. Boisz się, że komuś może na tobie zależeć, obdarzyć cię bezpieczeństwem i ciepłem.. boisz się, że…_

_– Przestań, nie chcę tego słuchać!_

_– Widzisz? Boisz się! Jesteś zajebistym tchórzem, Tomlinson!_

_– Wynoś się! Nie ma już naszej umowy, nic cię tu nie trzyma, drzwi są otwarte. – szepczę, nie stać mnie na nic innego. Trafiłeś, James. Tak mocno i celnie. Nie wiem jakim cudem wiedziałeś gdzie uderzyć. Proszę, odejdź, teraz dopóki jestem wstanie cię wypuścić. Jeszcze chwila, a zabunkruję cię tu i nie pozwolę. A tak nie można, ja nie zasługuję na[miłość](http://autoagressivebitch.tumblr.com/post/44955067002/50-shades-of-chapter-2-larry-fanfiction#). Po prostu nie._

_– Louis…_

_– Nie, wyjdź, James. Błagam._

_– Teraz ty mnie błagasz, zawsze to ja musiałem to robić. Mam do ciebie ostatnią prośbę, Louisie._

_Podnoszę wzrok na ciebie i patrzę w twoje iście niebieskie oczy. Jesteś taki piękny, boże, czemu jestem taki głupi i każe ci odejść? Ale nie, muszę tak zrobić, tak trzeba. Powstrzymuje się wszystkimi możliwymi siłami, żeby nie opuścić wzroku. Boli mnie twoje cierpienie, które jest wymalowane na twojej pięknej twarzy._

_– Jaką? – szepczę prawie niedosłyszalnie. Poruszasz się niebezpiecznie, a twoje dłonie lądują na moich barkach. Mimowolnie wzdrygam na twój dotyk. Uzależnienie._

_– Powiedz mi najobrzydliwsze kłamstwo na jakie cię stać, Louis._

_Zapowietrzam się. Nie wiem co powiedzieć. James, czemu masz takie trudne wymagania?_

_– Nie mogę._

_– Błagam cię, Louis. Ostatnie kłamstwo w naszej relacji._

_– Nie kocham cię. – wyduszam. Poruszasz się jeszcze bardziej nerwowo na twoje usta nakładają się na moje. Są idealne jak zawsze. Idealnie dla mnie, dla moich ust. I pomyśleć, że to będzie ostatni nasz pocałunek. „Możesz to jeszcze odkręcić”. Nie, nie mogę, to postanowione._

_– Wystarczy, twoje rzeczy są już spakowane. Gerard czeka na ciebie przed apartamentem._

_– Nie tak sobie wyobrażałem nasze pożegnanie. Nie w takich okolicznościach. Louis, ja ci…_

_– Nie kończ. Błagam opuść ten pokój, te mury, moje życie. Błagam, tak wiem, teraz ja błagam, ale uczyń to o co cię proszę, James._

Odszedł. Tak jak go prosiłem. Zabrał swoje rzeczy i opuścił mnie. Minęły zaledwie dwa miesiące, a ja nadal odczuwam rany jakie spowodowało nasze rozstanie. Ile razy się przyłapywałem na tym, że chciałem do niego zadzwonić i odkręcić to wszystko. Ale bałem się, że gdy to zrobię, okaże się, że on ma kogoś, jest szczęśliwy i, że zaprzepaściłem swoją szanse. Nie, nie mogę tyle o nim myśleć.

            Biczując się wewnętrznie, wychodzę z pokoju, zamykając je na klucz. _Cholerne, czarne drzwi._

~*~

            Wchodzę do budynku w którym mieści się moja firma. Witam skinieniem głowy moich współpracowników i zmierzam ku swojemu piętru. Nie wiem czemu, ale boję się spotkania z panem Stylesem. Jest taki młody, intrygujący, przystojny i sarkastyczny.  _Zupełnie jak on. Jak James._ Wewnętrznie są do siebie podobni, ale wyglądem są tak bardzo różni, tylko ta krucha postawa ich łączy. On też był taki chudy. Jednak James był wysokim blondynem o przenikliwe niebieskich oczach w których czytałem jak z otwartej księgi. Jego jasne włosy zawsze odrobinę postawione do góry, przygolone po bokach układały się w uroczy nieład. Ubierał się podobnie jak ten rekrut. Zawsze ciasne spodnie, które idealnie podkreślały jego zajebiście jędrne pośladki. Zawsze zakładał koszule, nigdy nie widziałem go oficjalnie w bluzce. No oprócz poranków, kiedy budził się obok mnie. Styles jest przeciwieństwem fizycznym Jamesa. Ma ciemne loki, opadające na oczy. Zielone ślepia patrzą się na mnie z ironią, a usta rozciągają się w uśmiechu pełnym sarkazmu. Ma niebotycznie długie nogi, które zwracają uwagę moich oczu zawszę, kiedy go widzę. Weź zgiń z tymi idealnymi nogami.

            Gdy znajduję się w holu prowadzącym do mojego biura, zahaczam o recepcje. Pytam się, czy jest coś do mnie, albo czy ktoś czeka. Informuję mnie urocza brunetka, że pan Styles czeka w moim gabinecie. Kłaniam się jej i dziękuję za informację. Zmierzam na lekko miękkich nogach do swojego biura, które jak na złość znajduje się na samym końcu długiego korytarza. Niech to szlak.

            Wchodzę i pierwsze co widzę to burzę loków i jego właściciela na moim fotelu. Chwila, stop, że gdzie?! Na moim fotelu.  _Moim fotelu. Cholera, co on sobie myśli?!_

            – Przepraszam, nie za wygodnie panu? – pytam, kiedy jego oczy spotykają się z moimi. Ta zieleń. Nie, skończ.

            – Mógłby być trochę miększy, i mniej sztywny – uśmiecha się cwaniacko, przecież… ej to była podpucha! Nie jestem sztywny, tylko…eee… czasami, mam swoje powody.

            – Ja nie narzekam.

            – I pańska żona pewnie też nie. Chociaż…

            – Nie mam żony to raz, i jakie „chociaż” po dwa?

            – Nie wygląda pan na kogoś, kto ma żonę i miałem rację, bo pan potwierdził moje teorie.

            – Jakie niby teorie?

            – Że nie ma pan żony.

            – Też mi teoria.

            – Jest pan gejem?

            – Ta… czy jestem czym?

            – Gejem. No wie pan, woli chłopców, ptaszki od dziupli, lubi jak mu się wsadz…

            – Proszę skończyć, wiem co oznacza bycie gejem, i nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było odpowiednie pytanie z ust nowego pracownika.

            – Pytałem z ciekawości i braku pracy.

            Patrzę na niego ze sztyletami w oczach, jak on tak w ogóle może? No jak się pytam? Przechodzę przez gabinet i biorę stos skoroszytów oraz segregatorów. Żeby jego sex nie wylewał się w moim gabinecie, muszę go czymś zająć.

            – Proszę się tym zająć, wytyczne przekaże panu Cher, jest zapewne na poziomie kadr, ostatnio tam ją widziałem. Proszę pytać o  _Cher Lloyd._ To wszystko ode mnie.

            Weź wyjdź, przystojny sukinsynie, bo nie ręczę za siebie.


	3. Chapter 3

Siedzę i patrzę tępo w ścianę na której wiszą przeróżne obrazy. Nawet nie mam pojęcia kto je tutaj powiesił, ale musiała mieć ta osoba beznadziejny gust i wyczucie stylu, bo kompletnie nie pasują. Muszę to zgłosić.

            Próbuję w jakiś cholerny sposób zaprzestać nawracającym myślom o lokach, zielonych jak trawa, oczach oraz spektakularnie długich nogach, które wkrótce będą się przede mną rozkładać, żeby pokazać swoją gotowość do tego, abym w niego wszedł. Wyobrażam sobie jak bardzo jęczy, kiedy przyspieszam, kiedy wychodzę całkowicie z niego i sekundę później jestem w nim do tego stopnia, że moje jądra obijają się o jego idealne pośladki. Jak podnosi się, żeby mnie pocałować, a ja skutecznie go unieruchamiam, przez co patrzę jak jego oczy tępo patrzą się w sufit, a usta kształtują się w orgazm, który chwilę później mogę podziwiać i słuchać. Wyglądasz tak pięknie w moich wizjach, kiedy jesteś zmęczony po seksie. Piękny, kiedy jesteś przeze mnie pieprzony. Pieprzenie dodaje ci…

            –…uroku.

            – Wiem, że jestem uroczy i pięknie idealny, ale proszę hamować swoje samcze metody i rządze przy mnie, panie Tomlinson.

            Moje oczy wychodzą z orbit. Musiałem kawałek swojej wizji powiedzieć na głos, a nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy jego  _idealny_ tyłek pojawił się w moim gabinecie. Czy on nie umie pukać? A jak nie odpowiadam to albo wali się mocniej, albo mnie nie ma.

            – Co pan tu robi? Puka się, zanim się wchodzi. W domu nie nauczyli?

            – Pukałem, ale pan był w innym świecie. Gdy tu wszedłem, miał pan zamglony wzrok, a dłoń niesamowicie blisko swojego krocza. Naprawdę komiczny widok, kiedy mój własny szef chce sobie walić konia w pracy, ale w sumie ostatnio pan jest taki… zestresowany i pełen frustracji – pochylasz się nad moim biurkiem, tak, że moje oczy są prawie na tej samej wysokości co twoje zielone szmaragdy. Przełykam głośno ślinę, a ty to sukinsynie zauważasz, bo uśmiechasz się cwaniacko. Siadasz lewym pośladkiem na blacie, a ja mimowolnie się przysuwam bliżej. Twoje usta, oh słodki Jezusie, są idealne. Nawet z tym drażniącym uśmieszkiem.

            – Wcale taki nie jestem…

            Uśmiechasz się jeszcze bardziej wrednie, och nawet nie masz pojęcia co bym ci zrobił za takie zachowanie jakbyś był pod moją władzą i kontrolą.

            – Jest pan, panie Tomlinson. Nawet bardzo, mógłbym stwierdzić.

            Wstaję z fotela i podchodzę do ciebie, tak, że mój tors jest niebywale blisko, wręcz się styka z twoimi plecami. Teraz to ja się uśmiecham. W pewnym sensie mam na tobą władzę, to mnie kręci.

            – Sypia pan z kimś, panie Styles? – szepczę tuż nad twoim uchem. Wzdrygasz.

            – Nie uważam, żeby to było odpowiednie pytanie, panie Tomlinson. Jest wysoce niestosowne.

            – Ja jestem w większości niestosowny i powinienem się od pana trzymać z daleka, ale jest w panu coś co mnie do pana ciągnie. Więc? Sypia pan z kimś? Pieprzy pan kogoś? Albo ktoś pana?

            – Uważa mnie pan z geja? I nie rozumiem powodu dla którego pana powinno obchodzić z kim sypiam. Nie sądzę, żeby to zaliczało się do pańskich kompetencji.          

            – A nie jest pan nim?

            – Może i jestem, a może i nie.

            – Gdyby pan był hetero, uciekałby pan, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Miałem do czynienia z heterykami, wiem jak się zachowują.

            – Mhm, jedna kwestia załatwiona, ale nadal nie wiem po co panu wiedzieć z kim się pieprze.

            – Bo ja chcę pana pieprzyć, a jeśli pan już z kimś to robi, to mam niepożądany obiekt na przeszkodzie, który i tak usunę.

            Patrzysz na mnie takim wzrokiem jakby ktoś powiedział ci, że wygrałeś w totka, a potem okazałoby się, że nigdy w niego nie grałeś. To urocze jak na twoją twarz wchodzi dezorientacja, a potem ponownie ten wkurwiający uśmieszek, który tylko mnie utwierdza w fakcie, że podoba się ci to co powiedziałem.

            – Nie trzeba tak ostro. Nikogo nie pieprze, ani nikt mnie nie pieprzy. Jednak, jest jeszcze jedna kwestia, pan też nie będzie wsadzał we mnie chuja i wyjmował, kiedy chce i jak chce. Mam swoją godność, męską dziwką nie jestem i nie będę dawał szefowi.

            Buzuję we mnie złość na twoje słowa. Mi się nie odmawia. Nie lubię tego, cholernie nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mi się stawia. Kiedy się ze mną nie zgadza.

            – Mi się nie odmawia!

            – Jak widać ja to uczyniłem!

            – Ale w pana oczach jest co innego! Widzę, że pan mnie chce!

            – Chyba okulary nie są już dobre. Może powinien pan je wymienić.

            – Okłamuje pan samego siebie.

            Patrzę na ciebie z rządzą mordu wypisaną na twarzy. Mnie. Się. Nie. Odmawia. Do. Chuja. Przyciągam twoją twarz do swojej. Nie wyrywasz się, patrzysz na mnie jak zaklęty. Przybliżam się jeszcze bliżej, że nie jestem wstanie się powstrzymać i moje usta lądują na twoich. Nawet w najbardziej realistycznych snach nie były tak idealne. Są słodkie, ale jednocześnie posiadają nutę ostrości i bogu dzięki, bo nie lubię za dużej ilości słodkości.

             Z drugiej strony, całując go, łamię podstawową zasadę. Nie powinienem ulegać sobie i go całować. Najpierw papiery, potem przyjemności. Jednak jest tak idealny, taki niebotycznie pociągający i pełen seksapilu, że nie jestem wstanie się powstrzymać.

            Odrywa się ode mnie, a na jego policzkach widnieją różowe plamy.

            – Nadal pan twierdzi, że pan mnie nie chce?

            – Nie powiedziałem, że nie chce tylko, że widzi pan jakieś fatamorgany. Ale trzeba przyznać, że plotki w pańskiej firmie są o panu prawdziwe.

            Mogę się założyć, że blednę w tym momencie na twarzy.

            – Co… jakie plotki?

            – Że bosko pan całuje, a pańskie usta mogą działać cuda.

            Mentalnie ocieram pot z twarzy i dziękuję niebiosom, że nie chodzą inne plotki po tym koncernie.

            – Wiem, że świetnie całuję, nie chwalę się rzecz jasna. Ale jednak, wyjaśniłem wszystkie kwestie, jakie musiałem wstępnie ustalić. A teraz inne bajki i bajeczki. Robi pan coś po pracy?

            – Zależy czy ma mi pan coś do zaproponowania.

            – Oj mam panu coś do zaproponowania. Przyjadę po pana o 17. Proszę być gotowym.

            – Ale pan nie…

            – Wiem, gdzie pan, panie Styles mieszka. Punkt 17.

~*~

             _Czy to był dobry krok?_

Milion razy się jeszcze się zapytam siebie, czy zapraszanie tutaj Stylesa było dobrym posunięciem. To może się zakończyć destrukcją całkowitą. Podpisze umowę o milczeniu, pozna moje upodobania i odejdzie. A nie chce, żeby odszedł.  _Tak jak zrobił to James._ Ale to była inna sytuacja. Harry może odejść jak się dowie do czego chce go wykorzystać, jak chce to zrobić, w jakiej scenerii.

            Słyszę pukanie do drzwi, wiem, że to Marina, więc mówię ciche proszę i zapraszam ją tym samym do środka. W drzwiach staje długonoga, piękna blondynka. Na jej pełnych wargach widnieje czerwona szminka, a oczy patrzą na mnie spod ciemnych okularów. Czarna prześwitująca bluzka kontrastuje z czerwoną spódnicą.

            – Taylor…

            – Ciebie też miło widzieć, Louisie. Kopę lat się nie widzieliśmy, prawie zapomniałam o twoich upodobaniach, wiesz?

            – Po co tutaj się zjawiłaś?

            – Słyszałam o tym, że masz nowego asystenta. W końcu załatwiłeś świeże mięso po stracie Jamesa.

            – Proszę cię…

            – Czyżbyś chciał zapomnieć o nim i dlatego zatrudniłeś długonogiego adonisa, zaproponowałeś mu pieprzenie, pocałowałeś go i dziś zaprosiłeś do siebie, żeby podpisał umowę, a potem wtajemniczysz w swój mroczny, popieprzony na  _pięćdziesiąt_ sposobów mały świat? Mam poczekać tutaj i popatrzeć jak ucieka w popłochu zanim wyjaśnisz mu dokładnie czym różni się szpicruta od pejcza?

            – Pieprz się.

            – Na pewno nie z tobą, Tomlinson!

            – Momsen..

– Też cię kocham, ale serio przemyśl to wszystko. Nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał. Chociaż sprawa z Jamesem była twoją winą, bo…

            – Zamknij się, błagam cię, nie chcę o tym myśleć. Wykreśliłem go ze swojego życiorysu.

            – Wykreśliłeś go, bo byłeś najgłupszym człowiekiem na świecie.

            Mentalnie się z nią zgadzam, ale nie powiem jej tego na głos.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor wychodzi, kiedy widzi mój przenikliwy wzrok. Nie wiem do końca o co jej mogło chodzi konkretnie. Wie o moim upodobaniach, potrzebach. Tylko czemu tak bardzo czepia się moich wyborów? Czemu zawsze wciska nos w nieswoje sprawy? Nie mogę tego zrozumieć. Może i włada nią chęć pomocy, troski i czegoś jeszcze, ale to moje życie i robie z nim co chce i jak chce. Sam wpakowałem się w to  _gówno_ jakim jest moje życie.

            Pukam opuszkami palców w hebanowe drewno. Jest zimne i twarde tak jak ja. Wszystko w moim gabinecie przypomina moją osobowość, jaki jestem. Ciemne ściany, ciemne meble i  _ciemny_ ja. Jedynym jasnym elementem w tym pomieszczeniu jest rama obrazu mojej rodziny. Przybranej rodziny.

            Odrywam się od rozmyślania, kiedy ciche pukanie oznacza przybycie gościa. Tym razem modlę się, żebyś to był ty, Styles.

            – Proszę – mówię normalnym tonem. Ciemne drzwi ustępują, a do środka wpada światło z holu. W poświacie stoi wysoka postać ubrana w ciemne, grafitowe rurki, obcisłą koszulkę z napisem  _The Rolling Stones_ , a na to niedbale zarzucona marynarka od granatowego garnituru. Ty chcesz mnie zabić czy jak?

            – Witam, panie Tomlinson – nawet moje głupie imię wypowiadasz seksownie. Uch.

            – Panie Styles – kiwam lekko głową, na co ty wchodzisz dalej i zamykasz drzwi z lekkim stuknięciem. Obracasz się i kierujesz się w moim kierunku, a poruszasz się jak model na wybiegu. Twoje szczupłe nogi ruszają się z czystą klasą, a ręce finezyjnie są utkwione w tylnich kieszeniach obcisłych spodni. Siadasz naprzeciw mnie, a ja lustruję każdy detal twojej twarzy. Jesteś prawie idealny w takim stanie, więc boję się, co będzie podczas orgazmu.

            – Chciał mnie pan widzieć, więc jestem – odgarniasz włosy z czoła, a lewa noga wędruje na prawą. Wyglądasz jak usposobienie seksu i rozpusty. Czy to jest dozwolone? Coś mnie się nie wydaje.

            – A i owszem. Napije się pan czegoś? Burbon? Wódka? Martini? A może coś do jedzenia? Moja gospo…

            – Poważnie pan mówi, czy sobie ze mnie żartuje? Wyciągnął mnie pan z mojego własnego domu, pozbawił planów na wieczór, a teraz proponuje mi pan alkohol i jedzenie? Może na wstępie sobie podziękujmy za przemiłe spotkanie, a ja wyjdę i zostawię pana, żeby mógł pan zjeść, a potem się napić, albo wedle uznania zrobić to w odwrotnej kolejności?

            – Nie lubię…

            – Nie lubi pan czego?

            – Jak się mi przerywa oraz jak jest się nad wyraz sarkastycznym. Chociaż w tym przypadku pan był zdecydowanie niekulturalny.

            – Proszę wybaczyć, ale ja będę podejmował decyzję, czy jest coś kulturalne a co nie. Nie przyszedłem tutaj, żeby pić i jeść, a po to, żeby dowiedzieć się co pan ode mnie chce, a potem wyjść i najchętniej to już tutaj nie wracać, więc?

            – Nalegam, aby pan zjadł coś, albo się napił. Chociażby z grzeczności.

            – Jestem abstynentem, a jadłem przed wyjściem.

            – Kłamiesz. W żywe oczy. Nie jadłeś.

            – Wypraszam sobie, ale co? Zarzuca mi pan kłamstwo w kwestii jedzenia? Nie uważa pan, że to wysoce niestosowne i wykraczające z pańskich kompetencji?

            Zaciskam dłonie w pięści, aby chwilę później dać upust złości i uderzyć nimi w biurko.

            – Ma pan coś zjeść. Owoce morza?

            – Niech będzie – widzę strach w twoich oczach. Po raz pierwszy się mnie boisz. To przyjemne uczucie, Styles.

            Wciskam odpowiedni guzik, a w głośniczku słyszę głos Mariny. Mówię, że chcę dwie porcje krewetek w sosie śmietanowym. Odzywa się, że zaraz będą, a ja rozłączam się bez pożegnania.

            – Jest pan oschły nawet dla ludzi, którzy przyrządzają panu jedzenie? To w takim razie ślina musi być smaczna,.

            – O co panu… sugeruje pan, że Marina pluje mi do jedzenia? Zatrudniam wysoko klasyfikowanych pracowników, którzy jasno mają pokazane zajęcia i obowiązki, i nie muszę do nich pałać miłością i…

            – Ale przez życzliwość nie spadnie panu korona z głowy. Chyba, że pan się boi, że ucierpi pańska pożal się boże duma.

            – Moja duma nie ma tu nic do rzeczy, podchodzę do wszystkiego z dystansem pracowniczym.

            – Skoro pan tak uważa.

            Do gabinetu wchodzi Marina z dwoma talerzami. Kłania się lekko Stylesowi, na co kiwasz głową do niej, szepcąc ciche dziękuję. Jestem dumny z faktu, że jej wdzięki nie zrobiły na tobie wrażenia. To mnie upewnia, że jesteś gejem. Że będziesz  _mój._

– Mogę się dowiedzieć po co miałem tu przyjść?

            – Proszę najpierw zjeść.

            Nie odzywasz się już, tylko ze stoickim spokojem jesz swoją porcję krewetek. Ja cicho obserwuję ruchy twoich ust, które wkrótce będą robić inne rzeczy.  _Sprośne rzeczy._

Kiedy Marina ponownie się zjawia w gabinecie i zabiera talerze, przez co twoje intensywne zielone spojrzenie pada na mnie z wyraźnym wyjaśnieniem. No to zaczynamy zabawę.

            – Chcesz wiedzieć po co tu przyszedłeś prawda?

            – No raczej. I byle szybko, bo mam plany.

            – Nie masz.

            – Nie mam, ale wolę być sam w domu niż tutaj.

            – Kłamiesz.

            – Kłamię. – jesteś tak cholernie pociągający i seksowny kiedy mi się opierasz, ale już niedługo, mój drogi, już niedługo nie będziesz się odzywał do mnie w tak bezczelny sposób, chociaż mnie to kręci jak mało co.

            – Wie pan, że chce pana pieprzyć do nieprzytomności?

            – Tak wiem.

            – Ale musi pan się zapoznać się z pewnymi warunkami.

            – To pieprzenie się jak dzikie króliki ma jakieś warunki?     

            – W moim przypadku a i owszem.

            – To ciekawe.

            Uśmiechasz się wrednie, a palce twojej lewej dłoni zahaczają o twoją wargę, przez co staję się powoli twardy. Weź wyjdź.

            – Musi pan podpisać pewien dokument.

            – Co? Jaki dokument? To teraz są jakieś nowe zasady gry? Podpisuje dokumenty, żeby mnie pieprzyć? A to ci heca.

            – Nie gadaj tyle.

            Daję cie NDA, a ty patrzysz to na mnie to na kartkę.

            – Lecisz sobie w kulki? Po cholerę mam podpisywać  _umowę o zachowaniu poufności,_ kiedy będziemy uprawiać tylko sex?

            – Bo to będzie inny sex niż dotychczas znałeś.

            – To znaczy?

            – Daj prawkę tutaj i wyjaśnię ci wszystko od początku do końca. Tylko podpisz to cholerstwo.

            Patrzysz się na mnie jeszcze chwilę, ale podpisujesz papier, a ja uśmiecham się cwaniacko.

– No w takim razie masz jeszcze tę teczkę, i chodź ze mną. Pokaże ci pokój zabaw.

            – Miałem podpisać jakiś świstek po to, żebyś mi pokazał playstation albo x-boxa? No wybacz, ale bardziej porąbanego tekstu to w życiu nie otrzymałem. A gdzie twój firmowy uśmieszek i tekst  _Chodźmy się pieprzyć jak dwa króliki na stogu siana?_

– Nie powiedziałem tak i nie marudź tylko chodź.

            Ciągnę cię za rękę, bo stawiasz jawny opór. Mówisz coś do mnie, ale nie zwracam na ciebie zbytniej uwagi. Stajemy przed czarnymi drzwiami, a ja wyciągam złoty kluczyk i przekręcam w zamku. Obracam się i zapraszam cię gestem ręki.

            – Co to kurwa? Pokój rodem ze średniowiecza? Lubisz styl z epoki czy za dużo  _Przygód Merlina?_

Patrzysz na mnie z rozbawieniem. Nie masz pojęcia do czego to wszystko służy. To takie śmieszne.

            – Teraz przeczytaj to co masz w teczce. Już, Styles. – warczę na co twoje ręce wyciągają plik kartek, a oczy zaczynają czytać. Z każdą nową kartką i zdaniem twoja twarz ma wyraz nieciekawy, a mina zmieniła się w rozczepienie.

**UMOWA**

Zawarta dnia ………… 2013 r. („Data zawarcia umowy”). Pomiędzy PANEM LOUISEM TOMLINSONEM, zamieszkałym pod adresem King’s Road 321, Londyn („Pan”), a PANEM HARRYM STYLESEM, zamieszkałym pod adresem Petty France 6, Apartament 7, Londyn („Uległy”)

**PAN**

Priorytetem Pana będzie zawsze zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo Uległego. Panu nie wolno wymagać od Uległego, prosić ani zezwalać na uczestniczenie wraz z Panem w czynnościach, których jedna ze stron nie uważa za bezpieczne. Pan nie podejmie ani nie wyrazi zgody na podjęcie działania, które może doprowadzić do poważnych obrażeń bądź zagrożenia życia Uległego. Pan uznaje Uległego za swoją własność, którą w Okresie Obowiązywania ma prawo posiadać, kontrolować i dyscyplinować. Pan ma prawo wykorzystywać ciało Uległego w dowolnej chwili Wyznaczonego Czasu lub ustalonych dodatkowych godzinach w sposób, który uzna za stosowny, seksualny bądź jakikolwiek inny. Pan ma obowiązek zapewnić Uległemu każde niezbędne szkolenie oraz udzielić rad dotyczących tego, jak w odpowiedni sposób służyć Panu. Pan ma obowiązek utrzymywać stałe i bezpieczne środowisko, w którym Uległy może spełniać obowiązki względem Pana. Panu wolno dyscyplinować Uległym, aby mieć pewność, że Uległy w pełni zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojej służalczej roli względem Pana i aby zniechęcać do niedopuszczalnego zachowania. Panu wolno chłostać, dawać klapsy, smagać batem lub cieleśnie karać Uległego w sposób, jaki uzna za stosowny, dla celów dyscypliny, własnej przyjemności lub z innego powodu, którego nie ma obowiązku przedstawiać. Podczas szkolenia i dyscyplinowania Pan ma obowiązek pilnować, aby na ciele Uległego nie pozostały żadne trwałe ślady i aby nie doszło do obrażeń wymagających pomocy lekarskiej. Podczas szkolenia i dyscyplinowania Pan ma obowiązek pilnować, aby dyscyplinowanie i przedmioty wykorzystywane w celu dyscyplinowania były bezpieczne. Nie wolno mu ich używać tak, aby wyrządziły poważną krzywdę i nie wolno mu w żaden sposób przekraczać granic określonych w niniejszej umowie. W przypadku choroby bądź uszkodzenia ciała Pan ma obowiązek zaopiekować się Uległym, dbając o jego zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo, sugerując i w razie potrzeby – jeśli Pan uzna to za konieczne – wzywając pomoc medyczną. Pan ma obowiązek dbać o własne zdrowie i korzystać z pomocy medycznej w przypadku, gdy okaże się to niezbędne dla zachowania środowiska wolnego od ryzyka. Panu nie wolno wypożyczać Uległego innemu Panu. Panu w dowolnym momencie w trakcie Wyznaczonego Czasu bądź podczas uzgodnionych dodatkowych okazji wolno krępować, zakuwać w kajdanki lub związywać Uległego z dowolnego powodu i na długi okres czasu, mając należyty wzgląd na zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo Uległego. Pan ma obowiązek dbać o to, aby sprzęt wykorzystywany w celach szkoleniowych bądź do dyscyplinowania był przez cały czas czysty, higieniczny i bezpieczny.

**ULEGŁY**

Uległy uznaje Pana za swego mistrza, w takim rozumieniu, że jest on teraz własnością Pana, a Pan może się obchodzić z nim tak, jak tylko ma ochotę – ogólnie podczas Okresu Obowiązywania, ale w szczególności podczas Wyznaczonego Czasu bądź podczas uzgodnionych dodatkowych godzin. Uległy ma obowiązek być posłuszny zasadom („Zasadom”). Uległy ma obowiązek służyć Panu w taki sposób, który Pan uzna za słuszny, i dążyć do zadowalania Pana najlepiej, jak potrafi. Uległy ma obowiązek podejmowania wszelkich kroków niezbędnych do pozostania w dobrym zdrowiu i w razie potrzeby poszuka opieki medycznej lub poprosi o nią, na bieżąco informując Pana o wszystkich problemach zdrowotnych. Uległemu nie wolno kwestionować żadnych czynności dyscyplinujących uznanych przez Pana za konieczne i ma on obowiązek pamiętać przez cały czas o swoim statusie i roli względem Pana. Uległemu nie wolno dotykać się ani zaspokajać seksualnie bez zgody Pana. Uległy ma obowiązek brać udział w każdej czynności seksualnej, której Pan zażąda, bez wahania i zadawania pytań. Uległy ma obowiązek przyjmować, bez wahania, pytań czy skarg, chłostanie, smaganie, dawanie klapsów lub inne sposoby dyscyplinowania, których zastosowanie Pan uzna za właściwe. Uległemu nie wolno patrzeć w oczy Pana z wyjątkiem przypadków, kiedy otrzyma takie polecenie. W obecności Pana, Uległy ma obowiązek spuszczać wzrok i zachowywać się spokojnie i z szacunkiem. Uległy ma obowiązek zachowywać się względem Pana z należytym szacunkiem i zwracać się do niego, używając wyłącznie określeń: „proszę pana”, „panie Tomlinson” lub innych, zaleconych przez Pana. Uległemu nie wolno dotykać Pana, chyba że Pan wyraźnie mu na to pozwoli.

**CZYNNOŚCI**

Uległemu nie wolno brać udziału w czynnościach lub działaniach natury seksualnej, które jedna ze stron uważa za niebezpieczne bądź w czynnościach..

**HASŁA BEZPIECZEŃSTWA**

Pan i Uległy mają świadomość, iż Pan może zażądać od Uległego czegoś, czego Uległy nie jest w stanie spełnić bez ponoszenia fizycznej, umysłowej, emocjonalnej, duchowej czy innej szkody. W takich okolicznościach Uległemu wolno wykorzystać hasło bezpieczeństwa („Hasło/a bezpieczeństwa”). W zależności od charakteru żądania będzie można użyć dwóch haseł bezpieczeństwa. Hasło bezpieczeństwa „Żółte” zostanie użyte w celu zwrócenia uwagi Pana na fakt, iż Uległy znajduje się blisko granic wytrzymałości. Hasło bezpieczeństwa „Czerwone” zostanie użyte w celu zwrócenia uwagi Pana na fakt, iż Uległy nie jest w stanie znieść dalszych żądań. W przypadku wypowiedzenia tego hasła Pan natychmiast zaprzestaje wykonywanych działań.

**UWAGI KOŃCOWE**

My, niżej podpisani, przeczytaliśmy i w pełni rozumiemy warunki niniejszej umowy. Z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli akceptujemy warunki niniejszej umowy, co poświadczamy własnoręcznymi podpisami.

 **Pan** : Louis Tomlinson Data …

 **Uległy** : Harry Styles Data …

**ZASADY**

**Posłuszeństwo:**  Uległy będzie wypełniać wszystkie wydawane przez Pana polecenia bezzwłocznie i bez zastrzeżeń. Uległy wyrazi zgodę na każdą czynność seksualną, którą Pan uzna za odpowiednią i przyjemną, z wyjątkiem czynności wymienionych w granicach bezwzględnych. Uczyni to z ochotą i bez wahania.

 **Zachowanie:**  Uległy nie będzie nawiązywać relacji seksualnych z nikim poza Panem. Uległy będzie prowadzić się skromnie, w sposób godny szacunku. Jego obowiązkiem jest świadomość, iż jego zachowanie w bezpośredni sposób odbija się na Panu. Zostanie pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności za wszelkie występki, wykroczenia i niewłaściwe zachowanie, których się dopuści, nie przebywając w towarzystwie Pana. Niedotrzymanie któregoś z warunków wymienionych powyżej będzie skutkować natychmiastowym wymierzeniem kary, której charakter zostanie określony przez Pana.

**Granice bezwzględne:**

Żadnych czynów z udziałem ognia.

Żadnych czynów z udziałem oddawania moczu, defekacji ani ich produktów.

Żadnych czynów z udziałem igieł, noży czy krwi.

Żadnych czynów z udziałem narzędzi ginekologicznych.

Żadnych czynów z udziałem dzieci bądź zwierząt.

Żadnych czynów, które pozostawią na skórze trwałe ślady.

Żadnych czynów wiążących się z kontrolą oddechu.

Żadnych czynów wiążących się z bezpośrednim kontaktem ciała z prądem elektrycznym (zmiennym bądź stałym), ogniem lub płomieniem.

 

**Granice względne:**

Do przedyskutowania i uzgodnienia przez obie strony: Które z następujących aktów seksualnych Uległy uznaje za dopuszczalne?

• Masturbacja

• Fellatio

• Połykanie nasienia

• Stosunek analny

• Fisting analny

Czy Uległy dopuszcza użycie zabawek erotycznych?

• Wibratory

• Sztuczne członki – dildo

• Zatyczki analne

• Inne zabawki analne

Czy krępowanie jest dopuszczalne dla Uległego?

• Ręce z przodu

• Ręce z tyłu

• Kostki

• Kolana

• Łokcie

• Nadgarstki i kostki

• Rozpórki

• Przywiązywanie do mebli

• Zawiązywanie oczu

• Kneblowanie

• Krępowanie liną

• Krępowanie taśmą

• Krępowanie skórzanymi kajdankami

• Podwieszanie

• Krępowanie kajdankami/elementami metalowymi

Jak duży ból Uległy jest skłonny znieść?

W skali od 1 do 5, gdzie 1 oznacza akceptację, a 5 dezaprobatę:

Które z poniższych typów bólu/kary/dyscyplinowania są dopuszczalne dla Uległego?

• Klapsy

• Bicie drewnianymi packami

• Biczowanie

• Bicie laską

• Gryzienie

• Klamerki na sutkach

• Klamerki na genitaliach

• Lód

• Gorący wosk

• Inne rodzaje/metody zadawania bólu

            Podnosisz głowę, a twoje oczy świdrują moją osobę.

            – Chyba za przeproszeniem kurwa jego mać jaja sobie ze mnie robisz, no ewentualnie jajecznice! Mam być Uległym? Ja pierdolę, kurwa. O Chryste i Aniołowie.

            – Tak masz być Uległym. Ale nic nie podpisałeś, oprócz NDA i masz prawo mi odmówić oraz wyjść stąd i więcej tutaj nie wrócić. Jedyne co będzie cię obowiązywać to NDA.

            Patrzysz na mnie dziwnym, zamglonym wzrokiem. Nie wiem czego mam się po tobie spodziewać, jakich reakcji.

            – Podwieszanie? Że tutaj?

            Wskazujesz na sufit. Przytakuję lekko głową, a twoje oczy rozszerzają się do wielkości talerzy, patrząc w kartkę.

            – Wypraszam sobie, żebyś mi wsadzał coś w tyłek…

            – Ale na tym polega seks dwóch facetów.

            – … coś metalowego. Nie jestem głupi, wiem na czym polega to zbliżenie, Tomlinson.

            – Zatyczki są ciekawym zamiennikiem, kiedy nie mogę cię pieprzyć. Każdy ruch przypomina ci o rozkoszy jaką daje ci mój chuj w twoim tyłku.

            – Em. Wiesz jest jeden zgrzyt w tym wszystkim.

            – Nie chcesz.

            – Nie o to chodzi.

            – To o co?

            – Jakoś nie tak sobie wyobrażałem swój pierwszy, gejowski seks.

            Gdybym był w kreskówce to właśnie zbierałbym sobie szczękę z podłogi. Czy on właśnie mi powiedział, że…

            – Jesteś dziewicą? Eee to znaczy prawiczkiem?!

             _O kurwa._


	5. Chapter 5

      Patrzę wielkimi oczami na Harry’ego, który wygląda tak niewyobrażalnie niewinnie z tym faktem, że jeszcze nigdy nie uprawiał seksu z chłopakiem. Boję się nawet pomyśleć czy robił to nawet z kobietą. Jeśli nie to jestem… jakby to ładnie ująć… w czarnej dupie. Ach Tommo ty i te twoje podteksty seksualne, ogier z ciebie. Ale wracając do chłopaka, który patrzy na mnie to na umowę. Rany boskie no.

            – Uprawiałeś  _kiedykolwiek_ seks? Z chłopakiem wiem, że nie, ale…

            – Uprawiałem go raz z dziewczyną, ale szału nie było, dupy nie urywało, a staniki nie latały. – mówi to o tak jakby mówił o pogodzie. Cholera.

            – Czyli jesteś w stuprocentowym gejem?

            – Zadaje pan takie idiotyczne pytania każdemu uległemu?

            – To nie są idiotyczne pytania!

            – Jak dla mnie są. Głupio się pan pyta czy jestem gejem. Sądzi pan, że zostałbym tutaj po przeczytaniu tego, – wskazuje na plik papierów. – gdybym po uno nie był gejem, a po duo nie był tak napalony na pana, że mógłbym się wgryźć w kanapę, żeby pan mógłby mnie pieprzyć w tej całej perwersji?

            Wryło mnie. No poważnie. Właśnie mi mówi o tym, że jest gotowy na perwersyjne bzykanko, kiedy nawet nie wie jak to jest uprawiać zwykły, waniliowy seks. No to pobawimy się w nauczyciela zwykłego pieprzenia, o losie za co?

[{Skin}](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kjaagQcYkc)

            Podchodzę do niego, kładąc ręce na jego nadgarstkach, wykręcam je tak, że nie ma żadnej możliwości dotknięcia mnie. I dobrze, o to chodzi. Moje usta zaznaczają ścieżkę po jego szczęce, obojczykach, policzkach. Czuję jego przyspieszony oddech. Uśmiecham się władczo, kiedy moje usta lądują na jego. Ma takie niewyobrażalnie smakowite usta, które są wręcz stworzone są do składania ognistych i porywczych pocałunków. Zagryzam jego dolną wargę i uśmiecham się przy tym wrednie patrząc na jego płonące od podniecenia oczy. Wydaje się być mi całkowicie posłuszny i taki ma właśnie być.

            Próbuje wyrwać ręce, aby mnie dotknąć, ale nie pozwalam mu na to. Odsuwam się od niego na mniej niż metr i zdejmuję srebrzysty krawat ze swojej szyi. Jego oczy płoną, chce więcej mnie, pragnie mnie, ha, i o to chodzi. Biorę jego ręce i związuję je, zaciągnięte do tyłu, materiałem krawata. Nie będzie mógł mnie dotknąć, a ja będę mógł doprowadzać jego osobę do ekstazy moimi ruchami. Uśmiecham się cwaniacko i dotykam jego torsu, a on zamyka oczy, łaknąc mojego dotyku. O tak. Ściągam jego koszulkę na tyle na ile pozwala krawat. Całuję go agresywnie w usta, przez co spomiędzy jego warg wydobywa się jęk. Odwzajemnia pieszczotę, a moje zimne dłonie tworzą ścieżkę po jego nagim torsie w dół, a kiedy napotykają krawędź jego spodni, w moich oczach zaczyna płonąć ogień podniecenia i ekstazy. Przesuwam lekko palcem po jego włoskach, a on wydaje z siebie przyjemny dla moich uszu jęk. Łapię za jego klamrę i opinam ją w szybkim tempie, że nawet nie zdążył się zorientować, kiedy jego spodnie opadły do kostek, a potem pofrunęły gdzieś na drugi koniec pokoju.

            – Cholera.

            – Co tym razem panie Tomlinson?

            – Nie mogę z tobą zrobić tego tutaj, w Pokoju Zabaw. Chodź.

            Ciągnę go do drzwi, a następnie schodami i korytarzem do mojej sypiali. Jest drugą osobą, zaraz po Jamesie z którą będę uprawił seks we własnej sypialni. Zaczynam już całkowicie wariować. Zamykam na klucz drzwi, a jego osobę, prowadząc z wargami przyciśniętego do jego, zaczynam prowadzić w stronę mojego łóżka. Rzucam nim o nie, aby chwilę później zawisnąć nad nim i ponownie pocałować jego wspaniałe wargi. Rękoma zjeżdżam do jego czarnych bokserek od Calvina Kleina, aby przez nie stymulować jego męskość, która z każdym moim ruchem rosła do niewyobrażalnych wielkości. Jest taki niesamowicie twardy. Mogę poczuć to jego pulsujące podniecenie na moją osobę. Rzadko który Uległy tak zachowywał się pod moim dotykiem.

            Schodzę pocałunkami na jego tors, by chwilę potem przygryzać jego sutki, zasysać skórę i ją gryźć. Pod każdym takim gestem jego ciało wygina się w łuk, aby następnie opaść ponownie na miękki materac. Schodzę coraz niżej, a jego oddech tym samym przyspiesza. Mam wrażenie, że dusi się własną śliną, kiedy moje usta całują jego włoski, a następnie jego męskość przez materiał bokserek. Czuję się trochę jak pan świata, mogąc jako pierwszy pokazać temu dzieciakowi co to znaczy prawdziwa przyjemność. Ściągam jego bokserki, a moim oczom ukazuje się pokaźnych wielkości członek, dziko pulsujący z podniecenia.

            Patrzę na niego, tak pochłoniętego w ekstazie, aby następnie wziąć jego całą długość i grubość w usta. Z jego ust wydobywa się zachrypnięty okrzyk podniecenia. Zaczyna kręcić biodrami, kiedy zaczynam poruszać ustami wzdłuż jego męskości. Smakuje tak wybornie i mógłbym się nawet przyzwyczaić do obciągania mu bez świadomości, że zaraz będzie wił się z bólu. Lekko, ale z nutą ostrości liżę koniuszek jego członka przez co jego biodra wybijają się do góry, mówiąc, że chce więcej. Skoro chce, to dostanie. Łapię ręką u nasady jego penisa i zaczynam w rytm stymulować ręką i ustami jego członka. Co jakiś czas ugniatam jego jądra, a z jego ust wydobywają się wyzwiska oraz prośby, abym robił to szybciej i mocniej. Przyspieszam ruchy, a kiedy widzę, że jest już blisko orgazmu, przerywam czynność.

            Podnosi ciężką głowę, aby na mnie spojrzeć. W jego oczach widnieje pytanie.

            – Dojdziesz wtedy, kiedy będę cię pieprzył. Kiedy będę w tobie, a ty pode mną będzie wił się w ekstazie i podnieceniu. Dojdziesz wraz ze mną, Harry. – mówię, ściągając koszulkę oraz spodnie wraz z bokserkami. Staję przed nim ze sterczącym kutasem, a on przypatruje mi się z uwielbieniem. Ha, podoba ci się to co widzisz. Sięgam do szafki nocnej i wyciągam z niej paczkę z prezerwatywą. Rozrywam ją zębami, patrząc się wprost w oczy Stylesa. Nakładam lateks, a następnie wchodzę na łóżko i znowu przyciskam swoje usta do jego spragnionych ust. Całuję go zachłannie, a on nie odstaje tylko oddaje pocałunki z taką samą zachłannością i podnieceniem.

            Biorę jego pod kolano i przyciągam do torsu. Drugą dłonią zjeżdżam na dół i lekko, delikatnie i z ostrożnością przygotowuje jego wejście. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu nie jest tak ciasny jak mogłoby się wydawać na amatora. Wsuwam najpierw jeden, a potem dwa palce w niego. Jęczy w moje usta, a ja, żeby zagłuszyć go, całuję go ponownie. Wyciągam palce i nakierowuje swojego sterczącego penisa na jego wejście. Kiedy się w nim zagłębiam, jego usta wydobywają krzyk:

            – O kurwa! Tak, pieprz mnie, Tomlinson! Tak, kurwa!

            – Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo tego chcę!

            Pojawiam się i znikam w jego wnętrzu, co rusz uderzając w jego prostatę, aby on mi zreflektował dzikimi jękami i błaganiem o więcej. Przyspieszam ruchy w nim, a jego jęki stają się coraz głośniejsze. Kiedy w jego oczach widzę, że chce szczytować, zwalniam, a na jego twarzy widzę grymas niezadowolenia.

            – Znowu to robisz. Nie ładnie tak, panie Tomlinson – warczy, kiedy pochylam się nad nim, aby wbić się w niego mocniej i jednocześnie wpić się w jego wargi. Czuję jak drży, więc wiem, że jego orgazm jest bliski. Ja również mam kilka metrów do mety. Przyspieszam na ostatnie sekundy, przygryzając jego wargę.

            – Dojdź dla mnie, Harry, teraz, kurwa, teraz kurwa dojdź! – warczę w jego usta, a on wraz ze mną rozpada się na miliony kawałeczków. Opadam na niego, spocony, zmęczony, ale o dziwo, i to źle, ale dziwnie szczęśliwy. Podnoszę głowę, a moim oczom ukazuje się piękny widok jego szerokiego uśmiechu. Całuję go szybko i wstaję z niego.

            – Nie żeby coś, ale ubrudziłeś się, ale to ja zajmuję łazienkę. Musisz niestety poczekać.

| **50shades|**

            Stoję pod prysznicem i czekam, aż woda zmyje ze mnie resztki nasienia Harry’ego. To nieprofesjonalnie miłe uczucie wiedzieć, że doprowadziłem go na skraj. Ale duma mnie rozpiera przez to, że to ja byłem pierwszym facetem, któremu się oddał i to ja pociągnąłem go na krańce przyjemności.

            Wychodzę spod prysznica i udaję się do sypialni po czyste i świeże ciuchy. Patrzę jak Styles się podnosi, a jego penis dalej, chociaż po mocnym orgazmie jest twardy i gruby. Uśmiecham się perfidnie i wskazuję na drzwi do łazienki.

            Siadam na łóżku, biorąc wcześniej telefon i przeglądam wydarzenia na dzisiejszy dzień.

            – O kurwa jego mać.

            – Co aż tak źle wyglądam po prysznicu?

            Patrzę do przodu i widzę niesamowity tors ociekający kropelkami wody, oraz przepasane czarnym ręcznikiem biodra. Chyba mi stanął, kurwa.

            – Nie to nie to. Ale mój iPhone poinformował mnie radośnie, że mam dziś bankiet. Idziesz ze mną w takim razie.

            – Chyba sobie jaja robisz.

            – Nie, nawet jajek w domu nie mam.

            Patrzy się na moje bokserki z brwią uniesioną ku górze i chamskim uśmieszkiem.

            – Nie takie miałem na myśli ciulu! – podchodzę do szafy i wyciągam z niej parę dżinsów oraz koszulę. – Masz powinny pasować.

            – Masz u mnie dług.

            – Już ja go wyrównam, nie martw się o to, Styles. – mruczę przy jego ustach i zagryzam jego wargę.

             _Podejrzewam, że będzie ciekawie na tym bankiecie._


	6. Chapter 6

  – Bankiet? Serio? Ale, ja, chyba nie będę tam mile widziany!

            Patrzę na niego z miną, która wyraża moją dezaprobatę. Idealnie wpasuje się w gusta moich znajomych i rodziców. Po raz pierwszy rodzina zaakceptuję osobę z którą się spotykam. Podchodzę do niego i staję tak, że mogę patrzeć mu w oczy. Widnieje w nim podobny strach, jak wtedy w Pokoju Zabaw. Kładę rękę na jego barku i przyglądam się z troską. Kurwa co się ze mną dzieje.

            – Będziesz pasował tam idealnie.

            – Ale nie wzbudzi to podejrzeń?

            – Podejrzeń w czym?

            – W twojej orientacji.

            Patrzę na niego z miną, która mówi, jak bardzo jest głupi i niemyślący. Teatralnie wywracam oczami, pokazując mu, że jego głupota mnie powala i niech lepiej tyle nie myśli, bo mu się coś przepali, jakiś kabelek łączący myślenie z resztą mózgu. A może zbyt duży uszczerbek na zdrowiu zrobił ten pokaźny orgazm, w końcu potrafię to i owo zrobić z drugim człowiekiem. A on wyglądał jakby zaprzedał duszę diabłu… wróć… ja jestem diabłem, więc tak jakby się zgadza. Ach, Tomlinson, jesteś zajebisty po prostu, nie ma innego wytłumaczenia.

            – Oni wiedzą.

            – Jak to wiedzą?

            – No ale dlaczego mają nie wiedzieć?

            – No nie wiem, może dlatego, że jest brak tolerancji, mógłbyś być prześladowany, a to, że zajmujesz wysokie stanowisko tylko może nasilić złe słowa na twoją osobę. Nie boisz się, że to wszystko zaprzepaści…

            – Zamknij się.

            – …twoją karierę, wróć, co do mnie powiedziałeś?

            – Powiedziałem, żebyś się zamknął, bo gadasz głupoty. Idziemy na bankiet mojej rodziny, oni wiedzą, że jestem gejem, tylko nie wiedzą w jaki sposób wyglądają moje relacje z mężczyznami. Na jakich zasadach. Więc jedyne czego możesz się obawiać to moich sióstr, które zbombardują cię pytaniami na temat naszego związku i tego jak bardzo jestem nieokiełznany w łóżku.

            Harry spogląda na mnie wzrokiem, który mówi, że jestem szalony.

            – Naszego… związku? To my jesteśmy w jakimś związku? Jakim?

            – Radzieckim. Jesteśmy w Związku Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich. – patrzy na mnie wybłaszczonymi oczami. – No żartuję przecież, mów, że jesteśmy razem, ale stosunkowo krótko i jeszcze nie wiesz jak będzie wyglądać nasza przyszłość, jak wyjawiasz zbyt dużo, moje siostry nie dadzą ci żyć.

            – Okej, zrozumiałem.

            – No mam nadzieję, ale wiesz, że jak wrócimy to cię zerżnę tak, że popamiętasz.

            – Oczywiście, panie Tomlinson.

**|50shades|**

            – LOUIS! – słyszę dziki pisk, a potem czuję na sobie wielki ciężar. Burza rudych włosów przysłoniła mi widok, a nozdrza poruszył zapach drogich perfum od  _Calvina Kleina._ Kładę na jej plecach dłonie i lekko przytulam.

            – Witaj, Eliso, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. – szepczę w jej włosy, a znad jej głowy widziałem zagubiony wzrok Harry’ego, który plątał się przestraszony po ścianach wielkiego holu.

            – Jak zawsze świetnie wyglądasz, Louis. Piękniejesz z każdym dniem, a coś mi się wydaje, że to wszystko za sprawą tego uroczego młodzieńca. – Lisa patrzy przebiegłym wzrokiem na Harry’ego, który wydaje się być bardzo zakłopotany jej wzrokiem. – Nazywasz się?

            – Harry. Harry Styles, pani Liso.

– Hahaha mówisz do mnie per pani? Hahaha weź, bo czuję się staro, proszę cię, Harry, mów mi Lisa. Tylko nie Elisabeth, bo to takie oficjalne.

            – Miło mi.

            Uśmiecham się subtelnie, widząc, że Lisa wstępnie go zaakceptowała.

            – No, no kogo my tu mamy, Louis William Tomlinson. Po raz pierwszy braciszku zjawiłeś się na rodzinnym, dobroczynnym bankiecie i to z osobą towarzyszącą. Witaj, Gabrielle Stefani Stevenson, siostra Louisa, a ty to kto jeśli można widzieć. – w wielkich drzwiach pojawia się Gabrielle. Patrzę na nią zimnym, ale dobrym wzrokiem. Jest taka elegancka w zimno niebieskiej sukni z srebrną wstawką. Jej blond włosy są upięte w wysoki kok, a przy twarzy opadają lekkie fale. Jest piękna.

            – To jest Harry, Gab.

            – Chyba sam umie mówić, Liso.

            Harry jest zdezorientowany i pogubiony w toku rozmowy i tonie moich sióstr.

            – Nazywam się Harry, Harry Styles, miło mi poznać drugą siostrę Louisa.

            – Mnie również, ale jednak jest mi przykro, iż mój brat nie powiedział mi, że ma partnera.

            Przełykam ciężko ślinę. Gabrielle wyjątkowo lubiła Jamesa i twierdziła,  że jest idealny dla mnie.

            Gabrielle kontynuuje. – Nie przyprowadził nikogo, ba, nie pojawił się na bankiecie odkąd jego związek z Jamesem rozpadł się kilka miesięcy temu.

            Harry przenosi wzrok na mnie, w jego oczach czai się pytanie. Nie jestem gotowy, aby przy nim mówić o Jamesie, ale chyba będę musiał.

            – Musiało go boleć.

            – Tak bolało mnie, Gabrielle, skończ już proszę. Gdzie Conor z rodzicami?

            – Conor jest ze swoją dziewczyną na Sali balowej, a rodzice przyjmują gości w salonie. Czekają już na ciebie, więc zapraszam was do salonu.

            Biorę za rękę Harry’ego i w milczeniu prowadzę do salonu, gdzie urzędują moi rodzice. Widzę na jego twarzy niemą prośbę o wytłumaczenie kim jest James i czemu o nim właśnie wspomniała moja siostra. Jego dłonie zaciskają się na mojej, kiedy oczy spoczywają na dwojgu ludzi witających gości. Podchodzimy do nich, a oczy mojej matki rozbłyskują radością, za to wzrok ojca pozostaje nieugięty.

            – Matko, ojcze. – kiwam głową na znak szacunku.

            – Louis, jak dawno cię u nas nie było. Elisabeth się strasznie stęskniła, podejrzewam, że Gabrielle również.

            Kiwam ponownie głową.

            – Matko, dobrze wiesz, że Lisa ni lubi pełnej wersji swojego imienia.

            – Wiem, Louisie. Ach cóż za uroczego młodzieńca przyprowadziłeś ze sobą?

            – To jest Harry, mój partner na dzisiejszy dzień i na wiele następnych, więc chciałem, abyście go poznali właśnie dziś. Harry poznaj moją matkę, Laura Diana Davidson– Stevenson oraz mój ojciec, Cary Jean– Louis Stevenson.

            Matka patrzy ciepłym wzrokiem na Harry’ego, który kuli się pod jej wzrokiem, za to ojciec ma zimny i stalowy wzrok, przez co Harry czuje się niezbyt komfortowo.

            – Miło nam cię poznać, Harry. Louis nie miał nikogo odkąd trzy miesiące temu rozstał się z J…

            – Matko, nie kończ. Nie lubię o tym rozmawiać, a ty i Gabrielle zawsze wyciągacie te brudy na wierzch. Harry nie chce..

            – A właśnie, że chcę, bo ty mi pewnie o tym nie miałeś zamiaru powiedzieć. Tak więc, pani Lauro, proszę kontynuować i jeszcze jeśli można prosić, to czy mogłaby pani powiedzieć kim jest ten tajemniczy James?

            – Och oczywiście. James to były chłopak mojego syna. Byli ze sobą bardzo długo, a mój syn nigdy przed ani teraz po nie patrzył takim wzorkiem na inną osobę poza Jamesem. Wydawali się być dla siebie stworzeni. Chociaż Louis zawsze miał problemy z określeniem co tak naprawdę czuje do Jamesa. Ale niestety rozstali się trzy miesiące temu i od tego czasu Louis nie miał nikogo. A teraz jak patrzę to mam wrażenie, że ty, Harry, będziesz następcą Jamesa w sercu Louisa.

            Patrzę na matkę ze sztyletami w oczach. Nie ma prawa rozpowiadać takich faktów o mnie i o mojej przeszłości. Teraz Harry na zbyt dużo na głowie, zbyt dużo wie. Może zadawać niewygodne pytania.

            – Dziękuję matko za zbrukanie mojego wizerunku w oczach Harry’ego, a teraz jeśli pozwolisz oddalimy się w kierunku Sali balowej, aby potańczyć. Zobaczymy się przy stole, kiedy podadzą kolację.

            Ponownie łapię dłoń Harry’ego i ciągnę w kierunku Sali balowej, ale tuż przed nią wpycham go do łazienki. Przyciskam go do drzwi, uprzednio je zamykając. Patrzę na niego gniewnym wzrokiem, który mówi, że mam ochotę go przełożyć przez kolano i dać parę klapsów.

            – Co ty sobie, kurwa, wyobrażasz? Że będziesz sobie tak bezkarnie o mnie rozmawiał i to w mojej obecności z moją matką, która jest wstanie wszystko wypaplać tobie i każdemu, kogo przedstawię jako osobę mi bliską. Więc nie drąż tematu Jamesa, bo on cię nie dotyczy.

            – James był twoim uległym, co nie? Ale musiał dać ci nieźle w dupę, że go pogoniłeś. Ups, a raczej słabo, skoro nie ma go już z tobą.

            – Nie pozwalaj sobie za dużo, Styles. Igrasz z diabłem.

            – Wybacz, ale już zauważyłem, że tylko w domu, blisko  _Czerwonego Pokoju Bólu_ jesteś takim kozakiem. Tu się ciebie nie boję, jeśli kiedykolwiek się ciebie bałem, więc mi nie groź.

            Wciągam głęboko powietrze, próbując opanować chęć walnięcia go w twarz.

            – Styles, zaczynasz przeginać.           

            – Wybacz, Louis, ale udam się teraz do Sali balowej, do której mieliśmy iść jak słyszałem z twoich ust. Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszego wieczoru już nie usłyszę o Jamesie.

            Prostuję się, kiedy jego dłoń ląduje na klamce i odblokowuje wejście.

            – Nigdzie nie idziesz.

            – Założymy się?

            – Pierdol się.

            – Z tobą zawsze. I kurwa jak jesteś taki chamski i niedostępny to jeszcze bardziej mnie kręcisz, więc kurwa zmień to.

            – Nie chcesz, abym cię kręcił? Okej, mogę zapuścić brodę, nosić kujonki i spodnie w kratę, ale podejrzewam, że nadal będzie ci stawał, bo będę wyglądał zbyt seksownie, nawet w takich śmieciach.

            Warczę w jego kierunku, a następnie przyciskam swoje usta do jego. Ten pocałunek nie jest delikatny, jest agresywny i ma za zadanie pokazać kto tak naprawdę tutaj rządzi.

            – Chcę cię zerżnąć.

            – Rżnij.

             _Ja pierdole, w łazience moich rodziców._


	7. Chapter 7

[{My obsession}](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HszGGi2IXGg)

               Patrzy się na mnie wzrokiem, który mówi, że mam się nie wahać, że czeka na mój ruch, obojętnie jaki. A ja stoję między drzwiami, a nim opartym o postument na którym znajduje się umywalka. Jego wzrok jest taki pełen rządzy tylko mnie prowokuje do działań, których notabene nie zacząłem jeszcze, przez co on się wrednie do mnie uśmiecha. Przyciskam się całym ciałem do jego, przez co nie ma między nami żadnej przestrzeni. Czuję jak moje ciało buzuje, kiedy jego ręce spoczywają na moich biodrach, wprawiając je w ruchy, które stymulują moją i jego męskość. Moje usta lądują na jego odsłoniętej szyi przez co spomiędzy jego warg wydobywa się ciche warknięcie. Przygryzam jego skórę, a jego ciało zaczyna drżeć, przez co ręce idą wzdłuż mojego ciała. Dobrze, że nie widzi moich oczu do których się zakrada lęk i przerażenie. Łapię jego dłonie, wykręcając je do tyłu przez co syczy. Uśmiecham się perfidnie prosto w jego usta, przez co on jeszcze raz warczy i wyrywa się do tego, aby dotknąć moich warg. Z każdym jego gwałtownym ruchem, odsuwam głowę do tyłu, przez co on jeszcze bardziej się denerwuje. Lubię kiedy jest pobudzony i nie może dostać tego czego pragnie najbardziej na świecie czyli mnie i moich pocałunków, mojego dotyku, mojego seksu. Przyciskam zimne wargi do nasady jego szyi, przez co wyrzuca biodra do przodu i boleśnie zderza się z moimi. Całuję jego szyję, tak przyjemnie chłodną, delikatną, gładką. Do moich nozdrzy dociera zapach jego perfum, tak uzależniający, tak pobudzający, tak intensywny, tak bardzo jego. Moje palce zaciskają się na jego materiale marynarki, która chwilę później ląduje na jednej z umywalek. Słyszę jego zadyszany oddech, podnieca się, kiedy go rozbieram, to dobrze. Moment później jego koszula, tak oficjalnie moja, w serduszka ląduje na zimnej, twardej, kafelkowej podłodze. Jego oddech, jak i mój staje się coraz szybszy, jakbyśmy przebiegli czterdziestodwukilometrowy maraton i zdobyli złoty medal podczas igrzysk olimpijskich.

            Ściągam brutalnie jego spodnie w dół, a on syczy, bo zahaczam o czerwone ślady, czemu ich wczoraj nie zauważyłem? Później zapytam, nie wykręci się. Mój język dotyka skóry jego uda i biegnie leniwie, ale z pazurem ku górze. Napotyka obcisły materiał jego bokserek, które aż proszą, aby je zdjąć. Uśmiecham się wrednie, a mój język przejeżdża po całej długości jego naprężonego członka i wędruje dalej. Tworzy wilgotną ścieżkę od gumki bokserek przez jego umięśniony brzuch, który napina się jeszcze bardziej pod dotykiem mojego języka, przez jego klatkę piersiową, która faluje szybciej niż to ustawa przewiduje, aż do jego obojczyków. Kiedy dotykam zimnymi wargami nasady jego szyi, sapie mocno. Mój język ponownie lawiruje przy jego szyi, jego oddech przyspiesza, staje się urywany. To dobrze.

            Moje dłonie ześlizgują się po jego bokach, na co jego ciało jeszcze bardziej zaczyna drżeć. Wkładam palce na gumkę jego bokserek i odciągam je od jego bioder i puszczam, przez co na jego bladej skórze pojawiają się różowe pręgi. Uśmiecham się szyderczo, a jego ciałem władają niezrównane siły. Łapie moje biodra i przekręca tak, że teraz to ja jestem w potrzasku. Jego usta rozciągają się w złośliwym uśmiechu, a ja mam strach w oczach.  _Będzie mnie dotykać._ Jego wargi, takie słodkie i spragnione, kiedy dotykają mojej skóry na szyi. Z całej przyjemności jaką mi fundują, moja głowa bezwładnie się odpada do tyłu. Jest taki dobry w tym co robi, jest taki niegrzeczny.  _Niegrzeczny chłopiec._ Jego dłonie lądują na moich biodrach, a potem gwałtownie się przesuwają na miejsce zapięcia mojego paska. Zgrabne palce zaciskają się na klamrze, aby chwilę później ją odpinają, aby potem ściągnąć moje spodnie w dół, aż do kostek. Jego usta znajdują się wysokości moich bokserek, a mój penis jest tak sterczący, że trąca go nosem, a ja drżę. Chwilę później mój sterczący penis faluje przed jego oczami. Mija mniej niż dwie sekundy, a jego usta pochłaniają mojego penisa. Kręci mi się w głowie, kiedy patrzę jak intensywnie jego usta go pochłaniają. Jest taki stanowczy, czuję jak zaraz dojdę. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to jest jego pierwszy raz, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił.

            Wsuwa całą jego długość do gardła, aż się zachłystuje. To jest tak niesamowite, mogę nawet pochwalić, że to jest najlepszy blowjob jaki ktokolwiek i kiedykolwiek mi zrobił. Czuję jak moje ciało się napręża, a penis drga jak cholera.  To jest iście podniecające. Moje ciało jest praktycznie całe jego przez co czuję się w tym momencie nie jak Pan co ma na wszystkim i wszystkimi władzę, ale jak Uległy, który musi być posłuszny ruchom swojego Pana i Władcy. Opuszczam na niego wzrok przez co wpadam w otchłań ekstazy, bo mój penis wystrzeliwuje całą swoją zawartość do jego ust, które grzecznie i posłusznie przyjmują wszystko co dla nich mam.

            Podnosi się do góry, aby dotknąć płasko moich ust i oddać mi resztki mojego nasienia. Przejeżdżam po jego wargach i zlizuję spermę, a następnie ją połykam. Nawet nie miałem pojęcia, że aż tak dobrze mogę smakować, ale w końcu jestem zajebisty. Łapię go za biodra i przyciągam do siebie. Znowu nasze ciała się stykają, a spomiędzy nas wystrzeliwują małe, gorące iskry, które mówią jak bardzo nasze ciała do siebie pasują, jak bardzo są idealne.

            – Nie robiłeś tego nigdy w łazience?

            – Nie, tak samo jak ty nie robiłeś nigdy loda facetowi.

            – Skąd ta pewność?

            – Robiłeś?

            – Nie, nigdy.

            – Więc czemu?

            – Chciałem zobaczyć, że dla ciebie to jest ważne.

            – Ważne co?

            – To, że jest to dla ciebie w pewien chory i pokręcony sposób ważne. To także jest mój pierwszy raz. Nasz pierwszy raz, twój w łazience, mój w łazience i do tego pierwszy blowjob.

            – Och, no tak. Tak, to jest mój pierwszy raz, ale nie rozmawiajmy o tym, chcę cię tylko zerżnąć, a potem wrócić na ten nudny i sztywny bankiet moich rodziców i robić dobrą minę do złej gry, więc nie przedłużajmy.

            Boże, jestem mistrzem w psuciu chwili. Ale musiałem mu przypomnieć po co tu jesteśmy, że mamy zaspokoić swoje potrzeby, mamy ku temu jasno określone zasady i nie wypada ich zmieniać. Całuję go przelotnie w usta, po raz ostatni mogąc czuć swój smak pomieszany z jego śliną. Odwracam go przodem do lustra oraz gwałtownie ściągam jego bokserki do kostek. Całuję lekko cały kręgosłup, przez co znowu jego ciało jest targane przez spazmy dreszczy. Czuję się dumny, że to wszystko dzięki mnie i to ja doprowadzam go tymi niewinnymi ruchami do ekstazy i platonicznych myśli o miłości i życiu wiecznym.

            – Zerżnę cię tutaj, rozumiesz?

            – Tak rozumiem.

            – Co dalej musisz powiedzieć?

            – Nic nie muszę.

            – Musisz, musisz mnie nazwać.

            – Nie muszę, nie jesteśmy w twoim  _Pokoju Zabaw_ tutaj nic nie muszę. Jesteśmy w tym momencie tylko kochankami, którzy chcą się pieprzyć jak dwa koty w rui, więc skończmy te beznadziejną rozmowę i weź mnie ot tak, po prostu, a nie pierdolisz farmazony.

            Szczęka mi opada. Nie śmiałem myśleć, że będzie wstanie coś takiego mi powiedzieć. Wryło mnie do tego stopnia, że musi pocierać swoim zgrabnym tyłeczkiem o moje przyrodzenie, bo mnie zawiesiło. Warczę pod nosem i nakierowuję swojego penisa na jego wejście. Przejeżdżam jeszcze po skórze jego kręgosłupa, aby potem zanurzyć się całą swoją długością w jego cieple. Jest wyjątkowo rozluźniony. To i lepiej. Nie trzeba będzie się cackać. Od samego początku jadę na wysokich obrotach. Patrzę się na jego twarz na której to pojawia się grymas bólu ale i zadowolenia. Spuszcza głowę na dół, kiedy jeszcze bardziej przyspieszam.

            Warczę.

            – Patrz się w lustro, chcę widzieć jak dochodzisz, jak doprowadzam cię na skraj szaleństwa i ekstazy! No już, jazda!

            – Nie-e.

`           – Patrz się, mała dziwko!

            – Nie!

            – Patrz się kurwa, ale już!

            Podnosi głowę, a na jego twarzy widnieje wredny uśmieszek. Jest taki podobny do Jamesa w takich momentach, czasem mam wrażenie, że to James przede mną stoi, a nie Harry. To chore.

            – Dojdź, teraz!

            Po moich słowach po małym pomieszczeniu łazienki rozbiega się jego krzyk, który informuje mnie, że doszedł, że jest spełniony. Wychodzę z niego. Opiera się ciężko na umywalce. Przyciskam się do jego pleców i szepczę nisko:

            – Jesteś  _małą_ dziwką.

             _Jesteś taki głupi, Tomlinson, że nie mam do ciebie słów._


	8. Chapter 8

       – Nie będziesz się do mnie odzywał za to co powiedziałem w łazience?

            Patrzę na niego uważnie, nie odezwał się do mnie od tamtej sytuacji, czasami mruknął coś w obecności moich rodziców, ale były to zwykłe półsłówka, które nie miały żadnej siły i wagi przekazu. Nie żebym się martwił, ale nigdy nie odzywał się do mnie tak długo. Szturcham go, a on jedynie prycha pod nosem, i mogę przez odwrócenie jego głowy podziwiać jego loki w całej okazałości. Irytuje mnie jego zachowanie, ja się nie bawię w jakieś podchody, muszę mieć wszystko czarno na białym, nie ma inaczej.

            – Harry! – podnoszę głos, przez co lekko podskakuje na swoim miejscu, ale zielone oczy dalej są wlepione w obraz za oknem. On mnie zwyczajnie ignoruje. – Haroldzie Styles, odwróć się do mnie przodem, ale już!

            Przekręca lekko głowę, abym mógł podziwiać jego profil. Nos jest kształtny, a oczy zamknięte. Wygląda trochę jak anioł,  _mój anioł._ Nie wyrzuć to słowo, Tomlinson. Jego usta są nieruchome, jakby ktoś je skleił, aby się nie odzywał do nikogo z otoczenia. Otwiera je lekko, przez co w moim gardle nagle brakuje śliny i trze mnie lekko. Jeszcze parę godzin temu te usta, tak piękne, wydatne i malinowe robiły mi najlepszego loda pod słońcem, abym mógł w nich dojść. Szlag by to trafił.

            Potrząsa lekko głową, a jego loki są wprawione w ruch, a potem z jego gardła wydobywa się niski, pociągający, ale również pełen pogardy głos:

            – Nie jesteśmy w twoim pokoju, nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać, Tomlinson. Nie muszę wykonywać twoich chorych poleceń, bo nawet nic nie podpisałem oprócz  _Umowy o poufności,_ więc nie wybiegaj za bardzo w przyszłość i nie myśl, że możesz wszystko ze mną zrobić, marna podróbko człowieka. Wysadzisz mnie przy moim kompleksie, nie mam zamiaru jechać do ciebie.

            – Harry..

            – Nie Harruj mi tutaj. Nie chcę i tyle.

            – Jest weekend, powinieneś ten czas spędzić ze mną, a nie samotnie, proszę cię Harry.

            – Jak każda twoja  _mała dziwka?_

            Nabieram gwałtownie powietrza do płuc przez co lekko się duszę. Więc cały czas chodzi mu o to co powiedziałem. Ale ja nie chciałem, samo tak wyszło, no do cholery. Przysuwam się do niego, tak, że stykamy się kolanami. Wzdryga na kontakt ze mną, czyli nie obraziłem go do tego stopnia, żebym go nie pociągał. Korzystając z jego nieuwagi, wciągam się na jego kolana, nakierowując jego twarz na moją. W jego oczach czai się coś na wzór łez, no w każdym razie są zaczerwienione i smutne. Patrzę na niego ze współczuciem, a moje usta lądują na jego, delikatnie całując. Ocieram się o jego kształtne wargi, chcąc, żeby nie pozostawał na mnie obojętny. No dalej, Harry, odwzajemnij.

            Przekręca głowę, a moje usta zaczynają drogę po jego policzku. Nie chce mnie, ale jak to kurwa?

            – Ale jak to? Harry, uwielbiasz moje pocałunki!

            – Nie po tym jak mnie nazwałeś dziwką! Może i nią jestem, ale teraz nie będę mógł sobie spojrzeć w oczy kiedy będę patrzył się w lustro. Bo powiedziałeś mi to prosto w twarz, zaraz po tym jak mnie pieprzyłeś w łazience swoich rodziców, upokorzyłeś mnie, a nawet nie musiałeś się bawić w to swoje ukochane  _BDSM,_ żebym poczuł się jak śmieć! Zadowolony jesteś z siebie?

            – Nie..

            – No właśnie jesteś z sie… chwila co powiedziałeś?

            – Nie jestem z siebie zadowolony.

            – Ale.. ty lubisz upokarzać swoich kochanków.

            – Nie robię tego poza pokojem zabaw, zrozum to Harry.

            Przekręca głowę, tak, że jego trawiaste tęczówki patrzą się na mnie z iskrą w oku, on coś planuje. Kurwa, ma jakiś plan w tej kędzierzawej głowie.

            – Pokarzesz  mi?

            – Ale co?

            – Twój świat seksu. Ten gdzie ty jesteś Panem, a ja Uległym.

            Wzdrygam na jego słowa, o kurwa.

            – Ale ty… nie jesteś gotowy, Harry. Ledwo straciłeś dziewictwo!

            – Nie decyduj za mnie czy jestem gotowy czy nie. Ja chcę.

            – Jesteś pewien?

            – Tak, do chuja.

**|50shades|**

            Trzymam go lekko za dłoń, kiedy wjeżdżamy na odpowiednie piętro mojego kompleksu. Czuję jak jest przejęty tym wszystkim, bo jego dłoń delikatnie drży, kiedy brzęczy dzwonek, który obwieszcza, że znajdujemy się na odpowiednim poziomie. Kiedy wchodzimy do przestrzennego salonu, odwracam się przodem do Harry’ego, sprawdzając jak się trzyma ze świadomością, że będzie zaraz poniżany.

            – Harry.

            – Louis, powiedz tylko to co powinienem wiedzieć, nic więcej nie chcę, bo się jeszcze rozmyślę.

            – Będziesz upokarzany, wiesz o tym?

            – Wiem.

            – Będzie boleć.

            – Wiem, dobra skończ, zróbmy to.  _(dop. od autorki. – To zabrzmiało w mojej głowie jak Niallowe „Let’s do this” z UAN DVD)_

            Ciągnę go za dłoń w kierunku czarnych drzwi. Cholerne czarne drzwi. Otwieram je, a następnie wpycham tam Hazzę. Patrzy się zdezorientowany, chociaż raz już tutaj był, co prawda na moment, ale był. Podchodzę do niego od tyłu, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach, kręcę nimi lekko, szepcząc mu do ucha:

            – Zostań tylko w bokserkach,  _Styles_.

[{Come & Get It}](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sa7Oz_25DNk)

            Odchodzę od niego w kierunku wielkiej szafy. Z oddali widzę, że posłusznie wykonuje moje polecenie, dobrze Harry. Zdejmuje marynarkę, koszulę i spodnie. Umieszczam je w szafie, a na miejsce moich ubrań zakładam podarte rurki i do tego bordowe szelki. Pora zacząć zabawę, mój drogi Harry.

            Pochodzę do niego, łapiąc go brutalnie za biodra, przyciągam do siebie. Moje dłonie wędrują do jego oczu, aby nakazać im zamknięcie się. Aby mieć pewność, że nie będzie patrzył na mnie, zawiązuję na jego oczach mój własny krawat w kolorze krwistej czerwieni. Całuję lekko jego szyję, a następnie popycham go gwałtownie w stronę łóżka.

            – Pora zacząć przedstawienie, panie Styles.

            Podchodzę do jego rozłożonego ciała, aby chwilę potem zerwać z niego jego czarne bokserki od Armaniego. Warczy przez to, bo do jego intymnej sfery dochodzi zimne powietrze. Uśmiecham się perfidnie, a jego bokserki wsuwam do tylnej kieszeni obcisłych rurek. Biorę do rąk jedną z jego nóg, aby przymocować ją do kolumienki. Robię dokładnie to samo z drugą.

            – Będziesz błogo unieruchomiony.

            Na moje słowa słyszę tylko pomruk w odpowiedzi.

            – Nie podoba mi się twoja postawa, zrehabilituj się,  _Styles._

            – Rozumiem,  _Panie._

            Uśmiecham się perfidnie, podchodząc do jego umięśnionych dłoni, aby je również przymocować do kolumienek łóżka. Przejeżdżam paznokciami po jego odkrytym ciele na co lekko zaczyna się wiercić. Łapię gwałtownie jego penisa u nasady, przez co jego biodra wypychają się do góry. Puszczam jego przyrodzenie, aby chwilę potem moją rękę zastąpić pejczem. Jego ciało wije się, kiedy lekko przejeżdżam skórzanym materiałem po jego najwrażliwszym miejscu.

            Uderzam jego bladą skórę, przez co syczy. Uderzam jeszcze raz, a z jego gardła wydobywa się głośny wrzask.

            – Krzycz, pokarz jak bardzo cię to boli!

            Uderzam po raz kolejny jego chude ciało, a on ponownie wydziera się. Nie powinno mnie to ruszać prawda? Ekhem, te kwestię się przemilczy. W ciągu sekundy wskakuję na jego ciało, aby trzymanym przeze mnie pejczem utrudnić mu oddychanie. Przyciskam skórzany przedmiot do jego gardła, przez co z jego ust wydobywa się zduszony okrzyk.

            Pocieram gwałtownie materiałem spodni po jego nabrzmiałej erekcji, a on sapie, chociaż jest to uniemożliwione przez pejcz na jego gardle. Przybliżam swoją twarz do jego i mocno wpijam się w jego usta. Są takie suche, ale jednocześnie słodkie, takie jak cały on. Jest doskonały nawet teraz, kiedy go upokarzam.

            Siadam na jego udach, a jego przyrodzenie dumnie stoi między moimi nogami. Jest gotowy, jest gotowy na to, żebym się nim zajął. Jedną ręką zaciskam u jego podstawy, a drugą drażnię jego zwieńczenie. Drży pod moimi ruchami, podoba mu się to co z nim wyprawiam. Paznokciami przejeżdżam po jego erekcji, na co jeszcze bardziej zaczyna się wiercić pode mną.

            – Teraz poczujesz ból, Styles.

            Schodzę z niego, aby podejść do ściany pełnej różnych rodzajów sprzętów. Wybieram najbardziej delikatny jaki miałem do dyspozycji. Szpicruta. Taka niepozorna, ale ile może dostarczyć bólu, ale równie dużo przyjemności, jeśli wie, gdzie uderzyć.

            – Krzycz!

            Biorę zamach, a końcówka szpicruty ląduje na jego udzie.

            –  _Kurwa!_

Kolejne uderzenie, tym razem w okolicach lewego biodra.

             _– Jezusie!_

Trzecie z kolei. Tym razem delikatniejsze, ale za to w okolice intymne.

            –  _Kurwa, Panie, błagam!_

– O co błagasz?

            – Pieprz mnie! Teraz!

            Uśmiecham się perfidnie, zdejmując z siebie spodnie, a następnie czerwone bokserki. Wkładam szpicrutę do ust i ponownie znajduję się nad nim. On chce, żebym go pieprzył? Och, ale ja mam dziś inne plany co do jego ciała.

            – Spełnię tylko kawałek twojej prośby,  _Styles._ Faktycznie stanie się to teraz, ale to  _ty_ będziesz pieprzył  _mnie._

            Założę się, że gdyby jego oczy były odwiązane spojrzałaby się na mnie z niedowierzeniem i strachem wymalowanym w tych jego zielonych oczach. Zwisam nad nim, aby chwilę później przycisnąć swoje spragnione wargi do jego pełnych ust. Natychmiast odwzajemnia pieszczotę, a mnie zalewa fala pożądania i tego, że za moment będę pieprzony przez najlepszy tyłek i największego penisa w Londynie. Kurwa mać.

            Kiedy on oddaje się w pocałunku, moje sprawne ręce nakierowują jego grubego i długiego penisa na moje wejście. Mi nie potrzeba przygotowania, jestem nad wyraz rozciągnięty. Chwilę potem z jego ust wydobywa się jęk, kiedy zaczynam się na nim poruszać.  _Kolejny pierwszy raz,_ tym razem wspólny. Nigdy nie dawałem się pieprzyć Uległemu. Jednak Harry jest wyjątkiem, ogólnie jest cholernie wyjątkowy. A teraz, kiedy mnie pieprzy, wygląda tak błogo i idealnie. Zdejmuję mu krawat z oczu i w tym samym uderza we mnie fala pożądania jaka bije z jego oczu. Ale nie jest tam tylko pożądanie. Jest tam rządza seksu, dzikie pragnienie mojej osoby. On mnie pragnie. Dokładnie tak jest.

            Przyspieszam swoje ruchy, tak, że jego oczy obserwują jak jego kutas pojawia się i znika w moim wnętrzu. Jest mi tak zajebiście dobrze, czuję, że to będzie najlepszy seks, który odbył się w tym pokoju, a wszystko za sprawą niewinnego i pyskatego Harry’ego. Po raz ostatni nabijam się na jego przyrodzenie, a potem czuję jak jednocześnie szczytujemy. Schodzę z niego, pieczętując współżycie długim pocałunkiem na jego ustach. Kiedy jego spragnione usta całują moje, dłońmi odwiązuję go od ramy łóżka.

            – Do następnego, Styles, mój  _kochanku._

             _Co się z Tobą dzieje, Tomlinson? Wariujesz._


	9. Chapter 9

[{Toxic Valentine}](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djo0ezem14s)

            Wychodzę z pokoju i opieram się spoconymi plecami o framugę zamkniętych już drzwi. Co to do cholery było? Było to cholernie dobre! To co on ze mną robił, w jaki sposób hipnotyzował swoimi pięknie trawiastymi oczami, kiedy zdjąłem z niego czerwony krawat. Miał takie piękne tęczówki, kiedy jego ciało było rzucane przez rozsypujący go orgazm. Jego ciało rozpadało się na miliony drobnych cząsteczek, kiedy ja górując nad nim dochodziłem na kraniec ekstazy i przyjemności.

Dotykam swojego rozgrzanego czoła, sprawdzając temperaturę. Jestem cały rozpalony, ale czuję się wspaniale. To czego doświadczyłem było tak inne, pełne jakiegoś niezrozumiałego uczucia do drugiej osoby. Tak nawet nie wyglądał seks z Jamesem. Współżycie z nim było zbyt przewidywalne, nie była _aż tak_ pyskaty jak Harry. Nie miał takich loków jak Harry. Nie miał takiego pięknego i rozbrajającego uśmiechu jak Harry. Nie miał iście zielonych oczu jak Harry. No bo, notabene, nie był ani trochę jak  _Harry_ jak mi się na początku błędnie wydawało. Harry był jedyny w swoim  _Harrowym_ stylu.

            Zjeżdżam po drewnianych, zimnych drzwiach, aby usiąść i próbować ochłonąć po tym co miało miejsce chwilę temu w  _Czerwonym Pokoju Bólu_ jak to nazywał Harry. On tam jest, w moim  _Pokoju Zabaw._ Sam, dochodzący do siebie po niesamowitym i mocnym orgazmie. Skręcający się jednocześnie przez siniaki i ból jaki zadawałem mu szpicrutą oraz pejczem. Może właśnie w tym momencie kuli się i jego ciało, tak sponiewierane, układa się w kłębek próbując jakoś zmniejszyć ból jaki odczuwa.

            Prawie się podrywam, aby znaleźć się w  _Pokoju Zabaw_ i go zwyczajnie przytulić. Ot tak, żeby jednocześnie być blisko niego i czuć ten niesamowity zapach jakim zawsze emanował. To połączenie jabłek i żelu pod prysznic z esencji z kawy  _Arabica._ Tak chyba pachnie  _niebo,_ moje osobiste  _niebo._ Co ja w ogóle mówię? Jakie niebo, jakie moje _osobiste niebo?_ Głupoty już całkowicie plotę.

            Wstaję z zimnej, marmurowej podłogi, aby udać się do kuchni. W całym domu panuje nienaturalna cisza, przerywana jedynie pojedynczymi stuknięciami zegara, który stoi majestatycznie w salonie. Jest wielki i stary, ale mam do niego sentyment. To jest jedna rzecz jaka kompletnie nie pasuje do stylu jaki panuje w całym moim mieszkaniu. Wszystko jest klasycznie nowoczesne, oprócz owego zegara.

            Wchodzę do pochłoniętej w mroku kuchni, a przy stole widzę damską postać. Kiedy podchodzę bliżej widzę jasne włosy, krwistoczerwone usta i ciemny makijaż kontrastujący z jasnymi oczami. Automatycznie w moich płucach braknie powietrza.  _Co jest?_

            – Co tutaj robisz, Momsen?

            Uśmiecha się perfidnie, stukając granatowymi paznokciami o biały blat stołu. Jej długie palce wygrywają muzyczkę prawie rodem z filmu Hitchcocka.

            – Siedzę jeśli nie widać i czekam, aż w końcu wyjdziesz ze swojego ukochanego  _Pokoiku Zabaw._

            – Serio? Przecież wiem, że nie po to przyszłabyś do mnie do kompleksu, żeby poczekać sobie samotnie bez niczego.

            – Nie byłam samotna, mam ze sobą whiskey.  _Jack Daniels._ Masz ochotę?

            Wyciąga z ciemnego kąta litrowy trunek.

            – Jak mi powiesz czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę w moim domu.

            – Och to musisz się koniecznie napić, nie można przeprowadzać operacji takiego stopnia bez znieczulenia, więc proszę, częstuj się.

            Krzywię się na jej słowa.

            – Aż się boję co możesz mi zaraz powiedzieć. Mam się bać jakoś szczególnie?

            – O siebie nie za bardzo, za to o swojego kochasia powinieneś.

            – Taylor, zostaw Hazzę w spokoju.

            – Hazzę? To jego pseudonim łóżkowy? A może jesteście Misiowie puszyści? Ty jesteś Doktor Plusz, a on Króliczek Zrobię Ci Dobrze? O kurwa, dobra faza.

             Po kuchni rozchodzi się jej sarkastyczny śmiech pełen pogardy.

            – Taylor skończ sobie jaja robić tylko powiedz po co tu przyszłaś i co ma z tym Harry wspólnego?

            Jej oczy rozbłyskują.

            – James.

            – Co James? James odszedł, nie ma go.

            – Sprostuję: nie odszedł, a sam go wywaliłeś, bo ci zaczęło zależeć.

            – Lubię być w centrum uwagi, ale nie aż tak, więc nie skupiaj się na tym co było między nami i jaki byłem, a jaki nie.

            – Sprostowanie numer dwa: James wraca, konkretniej już wrócił.

            – Ale, kurwa, że co?

            Znowu ten perfidny uśmiech.

            – Słuchaj Momsen, nie jestem skory do żartów, głównie przez to, że jeszcze moje ciało dochodzi po doznaniach łóżkowych, a pobocznie przez to, że jest trzecia w nocy i nie mam wyostrzonego zmysłu śmiechu.

            – Wrócił, jest w Londynie, jego seksowna dupa w czarnych, skórzanych rurkach zawitała do stolicy, jego włosy w kolorze słomy…

            Po kuchni rozszedł się brzdęk szkła rozbijającego się o marmur. Moje oczy automatycznie pociemniały, a ręce zaczęły się niesamowicie trząść.  _On nie mógł.. och oczywiście, że mógł._

– Zrozumiałem… ale jak on, czemu, po co, dlaczego, Chryste.

            – Nie wiem, ale powiem ci jedno, że gdybyś nie był tak iście zainteresowany swoim kochasiem to byś go zauważył na bankiecie swoich rodziców, debilu.

            Wytrzeszczam oczy.

            – Byłaś tam?

            – Nie, jestem wróżką i ot tak sobie to wszystko widziałam w swojej szklanej kuli. Albo lepiej mam trzecie oko, albo szósty zmysł, kurwa.

            – Nie rób sobie ze mnie jaj, Momsen.

            – Nie robię, biczo. Tylko uświadamiam ci, że twoja była miłość..

            – On nie był moją miłością.

            – … jest blisko i może wkroczyć ponownie do twojego pojebanego świata. Bo ustalmy jedno, oboje wiemy doskonale, że ten chłopaczek nie spełni twoich oczekiwań, nie w takim stopniu w jakim chcesz aby były spełnione.

            Trzęsę głową.

            – Idź już, Tay… błagam.

            – Wiesz, że mam rację, Lou.

            – Idź.

            Wychodzi patrząc na mnie smutno. Nie ma w jej oczach tego co zawsze. Tej wrogości, sarkazmu i pogardy. Ma smutne i pełen współczucia oczy.

| **50shades|**

Idę szybkim krokiem ku Starbucks’owi w centrum Londynu. Irytacja jaka się we mnie gromadzi jest nie do opisania. Mam ochotę góry rozwalać i nawet mógłbym stoczyć walkę z olbrzymem albo jakimś innych Hulkiem. Nic mi kurwa dziś nie straszne. Jestem niepokonany, kurwa. Ma ktoś jakieś awersje w tym temacie? Możemy się policzyć!

            Wchodzę do pomieszczenia w którym pachnie intensywnie świeżo zmieloną kawą. Po kawiarni chodzą ludzie ubrani w zielone fraczki.

            Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu i w najdalszym oraz najciemniejszym kącie siedzi blond postać. Momentalnie w moich żyłach zaczyna wrzeć krew ze złości.

            Podchodzę szybko i opieram ręce na stoliku. Jego niebieskie oczy leniwie podnoszą się, aby zacząć mnie hipnotyzować, przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje, że jeszcze one na mnie działają.

            – Po co wróciłeś?

            – Och Louis, co tak ostro, żadnego  _Och, James, kopę lat! Jak się masz stary druhu?_ Tylko od razu tak niegrzecznie  _Po co wróciłeś._

            – Naprawdę nie chcę, żebyś tu był.

            – Naprawdę chcesz, żebym tu był. Żebym wrócił, bo mnie kochasz, twoja chora cząstką mnie kocha, bo dawałem ci wszystko czego nie dawali ci inni mężczyźni, Louis.

            Nienawidzę go!

            – Nic o mnie nie wiesz i o moim obecnym życiu, James!

            – Wiem więcej niż ci się wydaje. Jak on ma na imię? Harry? Jest naprawdę przystojny, ale zawsze miałeś oko do przystojnych mężczyzn. Ile ma lat? Jest gejem? Och oczywiście, że jest. Ale nadal nie mam pojęcia co ma takiego w sobie, że przyciągnął twoją uwagę? Och jest taka jedna rzecz. Jest podobny do mnie, prawda?

            Zaciskam mocno knykcie, aby go nie uderzyć.

            – Zamknij się.

            – Przyznaj się, że ten chłopczyk nie jest wstanie dać tego czego pragniesz, a co mogłem dać ci ja. Pozwoli ci się dotknąć raz czy dwa, a potem wyzwie cię od psycholi i ucieknie z krzykiem. A w twoich oczach widziałem coś dziwnego Louis na bankiecie, wiesz o tym?

            – Co niby widziałeś?

            – Czujesz coś do niego, Tomlinson.

            – Pierdolisz.

            – Jeśli to jest to o czym myślę, to będziesz cierpiał kiedy on odejdzie od ciebie, bo nie oszukujmy się, tak się stanie prędzej czy później.

            – Zamknij się, James, ale już.

            – Będziesz cierpiał tak samo jak ja cierpiałem kiedy mnie wywaliłeś na zbity pysk ze swojego życia. Całym sercem pragnę, żebyś się w nim zakochał, a potem ot tak rozpierdoliło się twoje serce tak jak moje te trzy miesiące temu.

            Nim się orientuje jego sylwetka znika za szklanymi drzwiami, a potem w tłumie na Oxford Street.

             _Całym sercem pragnę, żebyś się w nim zakochał._

**Niedorzeczność.**

_A potem ot tak rozpierdoliło się twoje serce tak jak moje te trzy miesiące temu._


	10. Chapter 10

**[{Irresistible}](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AIT78Bxkws) **

            – Wstawaj, Harry.

            Szepczę do jego ucha. Wydaje z siebie pomruk i przekręca się tak, że wtula się wprost w mój tors. Jego ciepły oddech otacza moją skórę. Delikatne opuszki palców przesuwają się po skórze pleców, a włosy utrudniają mi spoglądanie na jego twarz.

            – Harry, kochanie, Harry.

            – Louis, masz piękny głos, ale proszę nie mów do mnie z rana, daj spać człowiekowi.

            Przesuwam dłonią po jego plecach, na co mruczy, wtykając nos w moją szyję. Jego oddech łaskocze moją skórę, a ja mimowolnie się uśmiecham. Jesteś taki uroczy, kiedy jesteś zaspany. Wydajesz się taki bezbronny, kiedy twoje oczy dalej są zaciągnięte senną kurtyną. Twoja ręka wplata się w moje włosy.

            – Jesteś nieznośny, panie Styles, z tym twoim wstawaniem.

            – Jest wcześnie. Nie wstaję przed budzikiem.

            Całuję lekko jego włosy, które pachną jabłkami z cynamonem. Jest jak dziecko. Moje  _dziecko._

            – Czemu mnie torturujesz, Louis? Czemu nie dajesz pospać, skoro tego mi brak po naszych nocach?

            – Bo mam plany na dzisiejszy dzień. A jest jedenasta. Ach, budzik nie zadzwoni, gdyż jest niedziela, a pan szanowny nie nastawia budzika na niedzielę. Podnoś się. No już.

            – Jak mnie pocałujesz.

            – A gdzie,  _mój kochanku?_

– O tutaj.

            Pokazuje na moje usta. Jest taki uroczy, kiedy zachowuje się jak wspomniane już dziecko. Uśmiecham się delikatnie, aby chwilę potem przekręcić go na plecy i zawisnąć nad nim. W jego oczach są jeszcze resztki snu, ale można w nich zobaczyć również piękne, błyszczące pożądanie. Pochylam się nad nim tak, że prawie stykamy się ustami. Jego wargi rozciągają się w przepięknym uśmiechu.

            Przybliżam się i dotykam delikatnie jego warg. Są ciepłe i wilgotne jak zwykle. Jego dłonie zaciskają się na moich biodrach, a on sam pogłębia nasz pocałunek. Niesamowicie kocham, kiedy nasze wargi się spotykają w jednym tańcu. Czuję się zazdrosny o to, że jego wargi kiedyś mogły dotykać innych, nie moich. To mnie rozrywa.

            Jest zbyt idealny, aby nie mógłby być mój.  _Mój Harry._ Nikogo innego.

            Nasz pocałunek już ma się przeobrażać w coś większego, Harry przekręca nas tak, że teraz to ja jestem pod nim, teraz to ja jestem tym mniejszym.

            Słyszę jak gdzieś pod poduszką dzwoni mój telefon, zawiadamiając, że przyszła wiadomość. Harry, zbyt ciekawska z niego osoba, wyciąga to ustrojstwo, tworząc jednocześnie ścieżkę po moim obojczyku. Spogląda na ekran i natychmiastowo odrzuca telefon oraz schodzi ze mnie.

            Siadam gwałtowanie na łóżku, patrząc jak  _mój Harry_ wkłada na siebie bokserki. Skrupulatnie ukrywa twarz swoimi lokami. Cały czas patrząc na niego, sięgam po telefon, aby zobaczyć, co tak go odrzuciło. Mimowolnie zaciskam palce na obudowie:

**_Od James:_ **

_Chcę Cię w moim łóżku, Louis. Zostaw tego swojego fagasa i chodź. Zrobię Ci lepiej od niego, wiesz o tym doskonale. Kocham, James xx_

            – Harry!

            Wyskakuję z łóżka i łapię go za rękę.

            – To nie tak, nie tak jak sądzisz, naprawdę, błagam uwierz mi!

            – Louis, proszę cię nie pogrążaj się. Widziałem dokładnie! To było  _In flagranti!_

            – Ale nie masz o niczym pojęcia!

            – Ależ mam! Jedź do niego! Niech ci dobrze zrobi, bo jak się dowiedziałem ja nie potrafię!

            Widzę w jego oczach łzy, boże nie płacz, Harry, moje kochanie.

            – Nie wiesz wszystkiego.

            – Kim jest James?

            – Moim  _byłym_ uległym. Był przed tobą.

            Jego twarz łagodnieje, ale łzy nie znikają całkowicie.

            – Naprawdę tak sądzisz?

            – Ale na jaki temat.

            – Że nie potrafię ci zrobić dobrze.

            Gdyby to była kreskówka, moja szczęka opadłaby do podłogi. Chyba kpi w tym momencie.

            – Ochujałeś? Robisz mi dużo lepiej niż jakikolwiek inny uległy. Masz w sobie to coś, Harry! Nie wątp w siebie. Nie. Jesteś  _zniewalający_ we wszystkim, co robisz. Wierz mi. Nie kłamię.

            W następnej chwili jego usta lądują na moich.  _Uwierzył._

**|50shades|**

            James.  _James. **JAMES kurwa.**_

            On nie mógł wrócić, to tak jakby cała moja przeszłość nagle zwaliła mi się na głowę, kiedy w końcu zacząłem żyć własnym rytmem, własną muzyką, którą był  _Harry._ Ten długonogi Bóg z nienaganną fryzurą i sarkastycznym językiem pozwolił mi jakoś wyjść na prostą, kiedy wszystko się zawaliło po sytuacji z Jamesem.

            Jadąc samochodem, patrzę jak jego zielone oczy wpatrują się w krajobraz za oknem, który zmieniał się z każdym przejechanym kilometrem. Wygląda jakby miał za chwilę opaść głową na szybę, a powieki zakryć te piękne tęczówki. W czasie patrzenia na jego profil, po samochodzie rozbiega się dźwięk dzwonka mojego telefonu.

            – Tomlinson, jesteś na głośnomówiącym, a w samochodzie jest osoba niepożądana do słuchania rozmów.

            Harry prycha pod nosem, bardziej wtulając się szybę.

            –  _Charlie Tango*,_ jest już gotowy, sir. Wszystko sprawdzone i przygotowane tak jak szef chciał.

            – Wszystkie aspekty bezpieczeństwa są zachowane? Wiesz, że będzie ze mną osoba niedoświadczona kompletnie w tej dyscyplinie.

            – Wszystko jest na najwyższym poziomie. Lotnisko zgodziło się na manewry, ale tylko w przez godzinę są wstanie przenieść wyznaczone lądowania i starty na Heathrow ewentualnie na City Airport.

            – Powiedz dowodzącym, że nie więcej jak godzinę to zajmie. Luton będzie wolne po godzinie, prawie dojeżdżamy. Bez odbioru.

            Patrzy na mnie zamglonym wzrokiem.

**[{Can’t hold us}](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65lpuqmplpc) **

            – Będziemy latać?

            Jego głos drży, kiedy wymawia kolejne słowa. Niech mi teraz powie, że ma lęk wysokości, to się zabije tutaj na miejscu.

            – Tak, moim odrzutowcem.

            – Twoim odrz… czym?

            – Odrzutowcem, przecież to nie jest nic skomplikowanego. Jedno słowo.

            – Ja wiem. Tylko… umiesz latać? Jakieś klasyfikacje? Dyplomy? Skończone podniebne szkoły?

            – Co to? Przesłuchanie?

            – Tak! Wybacz, ale bez takich pytań nie latam prywatnymi odrzutowcami! Wróć. W ogóle nigdy nie latałem żadnym odrzutowcem! A co jeśli chcesz mnie zabić i tylko czyhasz na moje głupie decyzje i chcesz spowodować wypadek tej kupy żelastwa!?

            Patrzę na niego jak na debila.

            – Zwariowałeś? Gdybym chciał cię zabić na pewno wsiadłbym z tobą do jednego samolotu.

            – Kto cię tam wie, Tomlinson.

            – To powiem ci w tajemnicy, że ja w inny sposób pozbywam się niewygodnych ludzi. I nie, nie wsiadam z nimi do odrzutowców. Naprawdę.

            Mruży oczy, jakby sprawdzając czy mówię prawdę. Ech Styles, zastanów się, czy miałbym w tym jakikolwiek użytek, gdybym umarł z tobą?

            – Na którą tam mamy być, panie kierowco?

            – Na trzecią.

            – Jest dwie po.

            – Przecież wiem, ale ja się zawsze spóźniam, nie zauważyłeś?

            – Tak, zauważyłem. Ty się na własny pogrzeb spóźnisz!

            – Czemu cały czas gadamy o śmierci?! Nie masz innych tematów? Czy zwyczajnie już wypisujesz mi nekrolog?

            – Nie no skąd. Za kogo Ty mnie masz?

            – Za mordercę seksownych perwersów!

            – Masz mnie.

             Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. W końcu odzyskał swoje specyficzne poczucie humoru. Jego sarkazm wręcz się wylewał z jego ust, co wcale mi nie przeszkadzało. Lubię go takiego. Wtedy jest taki beztroski jakby wcale nie miał do czynienia z bestią w seksownym ubranku.

            Wjeżdżamy tylną bramą na płytę lotniska. Już z daleka widzę czarno-białe cudo. Mojego kochanego  _Charlie Tango._ Jak ja dawno go nie widziałem. Stęskniłem się, kochanie.

            – Mówisz kochanie do kupy żelastwa?

            – Jaja sobie robisz? Przecież ja tylko o nim myślałem.

            – Wpadka, kochanie. Powiedziałeś to na głos, frajerze.

            – Wiesz, że to ja pilotuję? Nie nazywaj mnie frajerem, bo będziesz leciał na jednym ze skrzydeł.

            – A jednak chcesz mnie zabić.

            – Nie no skąd. Ale nekrolog już jest, więc wiem jak umrzesz!

            – Chuj.

            Z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem na twarzy wysiadam z samochodu, a zaraz po mnie mój towarzysz. Trzyma się kurczowo swojego blezera, który idealnie opina jego długi, umięśniony tors. Czy ja zawsze musze o nim myśleć jak o kawałku bezy na wystawie w kawiarni? Jest jak beza, do cholery.

            Podchodzi do mnie blisko, a moje nozdrza rejestrują jego perfumy od _Paco Rabanne._ Wróć. To moje perfumy, on używa  _Chanel!_ Skubaniec użył moich perfum, a zmieszane z jego naturalnym zapachem oraz wiatrem dają idealną kompozycję. Pachnie cudowanie.

            Jego dłonie oplatają moją talię i tym samym wtula się w moje plecy. Czuję jak jego ciało jest ciepłe. Tak przyjemnie ciepłe.

            – Startujemy?

            – Już za chwilę. Podejrzewam, że to będzie twój pierwszy raz, prawda mały?

            – Jestem większy od ciebie w każdym aspekcie, Tomlinson. Wiesz o tym.

            – Czy ty właśnie ubliżyłeś mi w kwestii…

            – Tak, lećmy.

            – Ej!

            Uśmiecha się tylko złośliwie i całuje delikatnie moje usta. Czy można się rozpaść przez takie gesty? Tak, można, bo jego usta są cholernie idealne. Takie malinowe, pełne i cudownie miękkie. Mógłbym je całować cały czas.

            Przejeżdża po moich ustach swoim rozgrzanym językiem, aby się następnie odsunąć i spojrzeć na mnie z uśmiechem i odejść w stronę czarnego cuda.

            – Idziesz, panie pilocie?

**|50shades|**

            – Louis, kurwa!

            – Co znowu?

            – Mam stracha! Jesteśmy kilkaset tysięcy metrów nad ziemią! Ja nie spisałem testamentu, nie podzieliłem majątku, nie oddałem kota pod opiekę babci!

            – Masz kota?

            – Z tej wypowiedzi tylko to wychwyciłeś? Serio, Louis, serio?

            Uśmiecham się ironicznie i obniżam delikatnie lot. Harry siedzi wciśnięty w fotel i swoimi zielonymi oczami przypatruje się chmurom, które rozbijamy z każdą sekundą.

            – Myślałeś kiedyś o seksie na pokładzie samolotu?

            – Louis!

            – No co?

            – Ty tylko o seksie myślisz!

            – Przy tobie tylko o tym, jesteś zbyt gorący, mój drogi kudłaczu.

            – Chuj z ciebie.

            Włączam autopilota i odpinam pasy. Przekręca głowę, aby widzieć, co robię, a jego oczy automatycznie się poszerzają. Sięga ręką po mój nadgarstek i kurczowo zaciska palce.

            – Ocipiałeś? Rozbijemy się! A ja mówiłem serio z tym podziałem majątku!

            Aby go uciszyć pochylam się nad jego głową i atakuję agresywnie jego usta. Mruczy coś przez nie, ale jego dłonie tylko przeniesione z nadgarstka, zaciskają się na mojej szyi. Odpinam jego pas, aby mógł wstać. Kiedy już góruje nade mną wzrostem, otwieram na pamięć drzwi od kokpitu i prowadzę do części salonowej samolotu.

            Jego dłonie przesuwają się gwałtownie po moich plecach, aby chwilę później ściągnąć ze mnie kardigan. Jest taki napalony, czuję jak jego podniecenie wzrasta z każdym pocałunkiem, jaki składam na jego ustach, tak idealnie wykrojonych. Zrzucam jego blezer, aby moje dłonie znalazły się pod jego koszulką. Tworzę tylko sobie znane wzory. Odrywam się od jego ust, aby zacząć tworzenie ścieżki od kącika ust, aż do małżowiny usznej.

            – Dla mnie to będzie pierwszy raz, Harry. Nigdy nie robiłem tego na pokładzie  _Charlie Tango._

            – Ja nigdy nie robiłem tego na pokładzie żadnego samolotu.

            – To lepiej dla mnie. Lubię być pierwszy.

            Zamykam jego usta pocałunkiem, aby już nic nie mówił. Ściągam jego koszulkę, a on rozpina moją fioletową koszulę. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy zaczął tworzyć po moim torsie mokrą ścieżkę pocałunków. Nim się orientuję, jestem pozbawiony spodni, a mój penis czeka gotowy na dalszy ciąg wydarzeń okryty tylko jedwabnym materiałem bokserek. No dalej Harry.

            Ściąga ze mnie ostatnie kajdany, aby sekundę później wziąć mnie całego do ust. Czuję jak moja krew zaczyna szybciej wrzeć, a oddech staje się nad wyraz przerywany. Przytrzymuję się lekko fotela, który stoi obok mnie, abym się nie przewrócił. Jest cholernie dobry w tym, co robi, jest perwersyjny, nawet, kiedy nie trzeba.

            Przygryza agresywnie skórę mojego członka. To dla mnie za dużo. O wiele za dużo. Łapię go w ramionach i podciągam do góry. Atakuję jego usta na tyle brutalnie, że syczy, kiedy przygryzam jego wargę. W tym samym czasie na podłodze lądują jego rurki wraz z bokserkami. Ostatni raz całuję jego wargi i okręcam go w taki sposób, że znajduje się tyłem do mnie.

            – Za nasz kolejny pierwszy raz,  _mój kochanku._


	11. Chapter 11

| **50shades|**

[{I need your love}](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtKZKl7Bgu0)

              Leżę i przypatruję się jak twoja klatka opada i podnosi się z każdym głębszym oddechem, jaki wykonujesz. Czuję ciepło, jakie od ciebie bije, i mam wrażenie, że jest mi w takim stanie niebywale dobrze. Twoje loki są roztrzepane po całej powierzchni poduszki, przez co wyglądasz troszeczkę jak anioł, któremu odebrano skrzydła. Jeśli wierzyłbym w te wszystkie bajki dla dzieci byłby pewien, że tak właśnie się stało. Że jakiś zły człowiek pozbawił cię ich, przez co musisz chodzić wraz z tymi wszystkimi śmiertelnikami. Ale dla mnie to lepiej, że tutaj jesteś, nawet bez białego puchu wokół. Czuję się szczęśliwszy, bo mogę cię obserwować jak bardzo spokojnie śpisz, mimo, że rozpusta znajduję się obok ciebie. Cieszę się, że się mnie nie boisz, Harry. Nawet, jeśli nigdy tych wszystkich rzeczy nie wypowiem na głos, bo nie będę wstanie. Nie wiń mnie za to, Harry.

            Przekręcasz lekko głowę, a ja mogę podziwiać twój lekki uśmiech, który błąka się na twoich ustach w odcieniu jasnej róży skąpanej w letnim słońcu. Masz takie piękne, idealnie wykrojone usta, które powodują szybsze kołatanie mojego zbrukanego serca. Wyglądasz jak tysiąc małych słońc, które świecą tylko dla mnie,  _tylko_. Czuję się przez to prawie panem świata, nie tylko panem w pokoju zabaw. Jesteś w pewnym chorym i popapranym sensie powodem, dla którego zaczynam porzucać swoją  _ciemną_ stronę. Czuję się jakbym przeżywał katharsis. W jakimś niewyjaśnionym znaczeniu, ale tak właśnie jest. Tak się czuję przy  _Tobie._

            Kładę delikatnie dłoń na twojej klatce piersiowej, przez co mogę jeszcze bardziej wyczuć twój oddech, który uspokaja mnie. Jest taki delikatny, subtelny. Twoja skóra jest przyjemnie chłodna, daje ukojenie. Przejeżdżam po naznaczonej przez tatuaże skórze, która oblewa się ciarkami. Chyba nie śpisz, ale nie jestem do końca pewien.

            Otwierasz lekko prawe oko, a kiedy uderza w ciebie jasne światło zza zasłonki, szybko je zamykasz. Cicho się śmieję, kiedy przyglądam się jak zabawnie próbujesz pokonać swoją słabość i otworzyć oczy. Masz taki zabawny wyraz twarzy, kiedy spod przymrużonych powiek, wydostają się twoje przepiękne, zielone tęczówki.

            – Witaj piękny.

            Uśmiecham się subtelnie, kiedy do moich uszu doszedł twój zachrypnięty głos. Z rana jesteś bardziej pociągający niżeli jak mówisz do mnie przy obiedzie czy podczas jazdy samochodem. Wyglądasz jak uosobienie rozpusty i kwintesencji. Twoje zaspane oczy przypatrują mi się z uwagą, kiedy delikatnie przysuwam się do twojego boku, tak, że nasze nogi tworzą zakotłowaną jedność. Mogę czuć twoją bliskość, co mnie napawa pewnego rodzaju euforią.

            – Musimy wstać,  _Curls._

– A co jeśli nie chcę? Tu jest tak przyjemnie i  _ty_ jesteś.

            Rumienię się lekko, przez co moja głowa ląduje między twoimi obojczykami. Mogę tym samym czuć twój niesamowity zapach. Woń zwietrzałych perfum oraz twoja własna esencja powoduje, że zapadam się w otchłań przyjemności.

            – Musimy. Dziś bankiet.

            Zamykasz jedno oko, a przy pomocy drugiego szukasz jaśka. Kiedy go odnajdujesz, nakrywasz się tak, że nie widać ani skrawka twojej twarzy.

            – Nie idę.

            – Idziesz. Musisz.

            – Nic nie muszę, wal się.

            – Moi rodzice cię uwielbiają, nie wspominając o Elisie.

            – Fakt, ale twoja druga siostra za mną chyba nie przepada. Tak wydaje mi się.

            – Gabrielle nikogo nie lubi. Lubiła tylko Jamesa.

            Twoja głowa wychodzi spod poduszki, a oczy przypatrują się uważnie. Widać w nich ciekawość, ale także…ból?

            – James. Powiesz mi coś o nim? Jaki był?

            Wciągam głęboko powietrze.

            – Naprawdę nie ma, o czym mówić, – pauzuję, ale widzą twój wzrok, zaczynam ponownie.– Przyszedł tak jak ty do mojego biura. Też był niesamowicie ekstrawagancki, arogancki, pewny siebie. Zauroczył mnie. Był idealny wręcz dla takiej osoby, jaką ja byłem, wróć, jaką jestem nadal. Widziałem w jego oczach tą rządzę, chciał mnie pieprzyć. Kiedy zaproponowałem mu umowę, zgodził się bez dwóch zdań. Był niesamowity, ale kiedy zaczęło mi za bardzo zależeć, uciekłem. Kazałem mu się wynosić, w stosunkach  _Pan-Uległy_ nie ma miejsca na jakiekolwiek uczucia większe niż pożądanie. Nie ma.

            Wtykam nos w twoim obojczyk i zaciągam się twoim niesamowitym zapachem. Znowu to robię. Uzależniasz mnie, Styles.

            – A to, co teraz robisz nie wykraczasz za to przypadkiem?

            – Ty to inna para kaloszy.

            Twoje oczy zaczynają błyszczeć, wyglądają jak dwa szmaragdy.

            – Naprawdę?

            To, co widzę w twoich oczach zaczyna mnie przerażać. Tli się z nich nadzieja. Co gorsza ja mam w swoich pewnie to samo.

            – Zbieraj się. Trzeba jeszcze do nich dojechać, a to nie takie hop siup, nie mam przecież prywatnego odrzutowca.

            Chichoczesz cicho.

            – Fail, panie Tomlinson. Masz  _Charliego._

            – Szczegóły, Styles.

            – Ale za to jakie ważne! Poza tym nie przywitałeś się ze mną, Louis.

            Zerkam na ciebie dalej leżącego na białej pościeli. Uśmiecham się delikatnie i pochylam się nad tobą, aby złożyć czuły pocałunek na twoich wargach. Twoja zimna dłoń przejeżdża po moim nagim torsie, aby następnie zahaczyć o biodro.

            – Dobra koniec tego dobrego, zajmuję łazienkę!

            Odrywasz się ode mnie i w podskokach ruszasz do łazienki. Kiedy do moich uszu dochodzi dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, opadam na poduszki. Rozkładam się wygodnie, a na moich ustach rozciąga się uśmiech.

_Czy aby jestem znowu szczęśliwy?_

**|50shades|**

            – Zawsze jestem przerażony tym, że muszę wyglądać przystojnie dla twoich rodziców.

            – Ty jesteś zawsze przystojny, Harry.

            – Louis, zamknij paszczę. Boże widzę twoją nadpobudliwą siostrę na trzeciej!

            – Co? Gdz…

            Nie mam czasu na dokończenie zdania, gdyż na mojej szyi wiesza się coś z pozoru lekkiego. Widok przysłania mi kok upięty wysoko z rudych włosów. Po dotyku czuję, że jest ubrana w satynową sukienkę, z wcięciem z tyłu.

            – Tutaj!

            Mogę się założyć, że uśmiechasz się szatańsko, mówiąc ten wyraz.

            – Witaj, rudowłosy chochliku kornwalijski.

            – Cześć, Snape.

            – W takim razie Vładka nam brak, bo Harry’ego mamy.

            – Może Gabrielle, pasuje!

            – Na co pasuję?

            Jak na zawołanie, odwracam się z Lisą w tył, patrząc uważnie w niebieskie oczy Gabrielle. Tym razem ma długą, ciągnącą się po ziemi, czerwoną kreację wysadzaną drogocennymi kamieniami przy biuście. Wygląda zdecydowanie pięknie w tym wydaniu. Jej jasna skóra idealnie kontrastowała z czerwienią sukienki.

            – Na Voldemorta!

            – Serio, bitch?

            – TAK!

            Co za dzieci. Patrzę porozumiewawczo na Harry’ego i tym samym zostawiamy moje siostry same. Wygląda zabawnie, kiedy przypatruję się mu z uśmiechem. Jego twarz jest zdezorientowana przez zachowanie moich sióstr.

            – Zdziwiony, kochanie?

            – Troszkę.

            – Ja nie jestem sztywniakiem.

            – Ach jesteś, ale tylko przy mnie, Louis.

            – O czym Ty?

            – Ustaliliśmy już dawno, że przy mnie zawsze ci staje i to jak na zawołanie mojego głosu.

            Ma mnie skubaniec. Ale taka jest prawda. Kiedy tylko słyszę jego mocny, niski głos coś we mnie buzuje i nie ma mowy o tym, abym nie podniecił się w związku z tym. Cholerny idealny pan w lokach.

            – Witam uroczych państwa, normalnie aż wylewa się z was obrzydliwe, chujowe szczęście. Panie Styles, Tomlinson.

            Moje oczy się zwężają na głos, jaki dobiega z mojej prawej strony. Założę się, że gdybym był psem, rzuciłbym się mu prosto do gardła i nie szczędził bólu. Cholerny sukinsyn.

            – Pan jest?

            – Och gdzie moje maniery. James Maynard. Przyjaciel Louisa.

            – Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. – warczę w jego stronę.

            Wygląda tak cholernie dobrze. Tak zbyt idealnie. Jego blond włosy układają się w quiff, a usta wyglądają tak jak je zapamiętałem z naszego ostatniego pocałunku. Bystre, przeszywające niebieskie oczy wpatrują się, a wręcz prześwietlają ciało Hazzy. Harry nie ma miłego wzroku, wygląda jakby chciał mu zrobić krzywdę.

            – Słyszałem o panu. Myślę, że Louis, ani ja nie chcieliśmy mieć z panem nic wspólnego.

            – Powiem tyle, chłopaku w lokach. Popełniłem ten sam błąd, co ty właśnie popełniasz i tym samym zostałem wyrzucony z jego życia. Masz w oczach to samo, co ja miałem. Jesteś taki naiwny, Styles. A teraz, do widzenia państwu.

             _Pierdolony James David Maynard._


	12. Chapter 12

**|50shades|**

_~Louis~_

            – Więc, Harry, jesteś już prawie miesiąc w związku z moim drogim synem? Jak się Louis zachowuje? Jest takim sam jak w stosunku do Jamesa, – mój ojciec spogląda na wymienionego wcześniej mężczyznę. James uśmiecha się w ten swój idealnie wykreowany sposób. Jego jasnowiśniowe wargi rozciągają się w nim, a ja zastanawiam się czy to tutaj jest tak duszno, czy on nadal w jakimś stopniu na mnie działa. – w sensie jest zaborczy i, wiesz co mam na myśli, mam nadzieję.

            Harry analizuje to, co mój ojciec mu przekazuje. Wygląda odrobinę tak jakby zbierało mu się na wymioty. Z obrzydzeniem spogląda na blondyna, który bez żadnych hamulców patrzy się w jego stronę. Ma w oczach sztylety, i gdyby jego wzrok posiadał moc zabijania to Harry leżałby teraz na podłodze, w kałuży krwi. Na niekorzyść Harry’ego, mój ojciec wręcz uwielbiał Jamesa, gdy ze mną był. Miał do niego stosunek taki sam jak Gabrielle.

            – Nie, on nie jest zaborczy, – James parska śmiechem, przez co Harry rzuca mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Cary z rozbawieniem patrzy na Harry’ego.

            – Nie jest zaborczy? Może znasz innego Louisa?

            Mam ochotę ukręcić łeb temu blondynowi. To jest takie bezczelne i pełne arogancji. I dlaczego mnie w ten chory sposób nadal kręci. James bierze do ust kieliszek ze swoim winem, subtelnie upija łyk, tak, że w kąciku jego ust pozostaje kropelka czerwonego płynu. On jest zbyt idealnie popierdolony. Kurwa jego mać.

            – Dobra uwaga, James. Louis zawsze był zaborczy. Znam go od lat, przeszłość spowodowała, że był zdolny do wszystkiego, aby osoba, na której mu zależy była wyłącznie jego. Może widocznie to nie jest to samo, co łączyło go z Jamesem.

            – Milcz, – syczę do ojca. W moich oczach płonie żywy ogień. On nie prawa mówić takich rzeczy, nie o Harrym, nie o mnie! Na usta Jamesa wkrada się tryumfalny uśmiech i przez co mam ochotę mu wpierdolić. Tak, żeby mu się ta idealna szczęka przekręciła. – nie masz, kurwa, prawa takich rzeczy wygadywać!

            – Louis!

            – Matko, nawet nie zaprzeczysz! Przecież wiesz, że tak nie jest, że nie jest tak jak mówi! Powiedz im, – do rozmowy dochodzi dziewczęcy głos. Lisa zawsze stanie po mojej stronie, za co jej w duchu wiernie dziękuję. – Wiesz, że Louis taki nie jest! Ojciec nie może się wypowiadać za niego!

            – Elisabeth! Zachowuj się!

            Laura patrzy z przerażaniem na swojego męża, to na mnie, to na Jamesa, Harry’ego oraz Lisę. Czuje się jak w klatce i nie wie, na kogo ma patrzeć.

            – Zachowuję się lepiej od ciebie. Niszczysz swojego syna w oczach człowieka, na którym mu zależy, co z ciebie za ojciec!

            James parska ponownie śmiechem, a ciemnozielone oczy Lisy rzucają mu zabijające spojrzenie.

            – Elisabeth, Elisabeth. Zawsze byłaś pierwsza do bronienia tyłka tego zrytego faceta. A on nawet nie jest twoim rodzonym bratem. To naprawdę szlachetne.

            – Zamknij się gówniarzu!

            – Elisabeth do cholery, ludzie się temu przysłuchują! – ojciec krzyczy, kiedy zauważa przysłuchujących się ludzi z innych stolików.

            – Sam zacząłeś.

            Z mojej lewej strony dochodzi damskie chrząknięcie. Z przerażaniem odwracam głowę, aby zobaczyć, że Gabrielle chce zabrać głos. No to doleje oliwy do ognia, a ja spalę się w nim jak feniks, kurwa.

            – Po co te kłótnie, drodzy. Elisa zawsze stajesz po jego stornie, nie patrząc czy ma racje czy jej wręcz przeciwnie nie ma. Ale akurat w tej potyczce słownej, to ojciec z Jamesem mają racje. Harry wygląda raczej na osobę do towarzystwa, –

            – Masz mnie za dziwkę?

            James powstrzymuje śmiech, który wręcz rozrywa go od środka. Jebaniec.

            – Widać znasz swoje położenie w tej hierarchii, że użyłeś właśnie tego sformułowania. – blondyn zabiera głos. On jest tak stuprocentowo bezczelny.

            – James, nie bądź bezczelny i niegrzeczny, to, że on jest niewychowany nie oznacza, że ty też musisz taki być. Poza tym, muszę się zgodzić, że skoro użyłeś właśnie tego określenia, musisz mieć coś na sumieniu.

            – Gabrielle! – Lisa patrzy wilkiem na siostrę.

**|50shades|**

_[~Harry~](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwOya18u8_Q) _

            – Ja muszę się przewietrzyć. – nie mogę wytrzymać i, przepraszając odchodzę od stolika. Lawirując między tłumem w sali, wręcz uciekam z tamtego miejsca. Ostatnim, co zdążam zauważać jest tryumfalny uśmiech Jamesa i Gabrielle. Ona powstrzymuje ręką Louisa, który chce za wszelką cenę pobiec za mną.

            Kiedy wychodzę na balkon, czuję się jakbym ponownie zaczął żyć innym powietrzem. Coś nieokreślonego pali mnie w klatce piersiowej. Czuję jakbym to zaraz miało mnie zabić, spalić od środka. To jest taki cholerny ból.

            Kiedy moje oczy skrupulatnie są utkwione w czarnym niebie, ktoś za mną staje. Nie odzywa się, ale po zapachu mogę natychmiastowo stwierdzić, że to nie jest Louis ani James. Mój nos informuje mnie, że to na sto procent jest kobieta. Ku mojemu nieszczęściu, kiedy staje obok mnie, mogę podziwiać idealny profil pięknej blondynki w satynowej, czerwonej sukni. Kładzie na marmurowej poręczy złączone ręce, aby razem ze mną patrzeć na czarne niebo.

            Nie ukrywam, interesuje mnie, co to robi, i dlaczego akurat ona przyszła za mną. Pokazała już dziś jak bardzo mnie nie akceptuje i, że staje po stornie Jamesa i swojego ojca.

            – Przyszłaś tutaj w jakimś konkretnym celu związanym ze mną czy zwyczajnie pogapić się w niebo? Bo jeśli to drugie to ja, – nie daje mi dokończyć, gdyż wpada mi w słowo.

            – Kochasz mojego brata.

            Patrzę na niego w osłupieniu. Skąd wyciągnęła takie wnioski do cholery. Nie mogę go kochać, wyraźnie powiedział, że jak zacznie jakaś storna coś czuć innego niż pożądanie to nasza umowa ulega rozwiązaniu. Ale czekaj, wróć, zatrzymaj ten ciągnik. Podpisałem tylko umowę o zachowaniu poufności.

            – Możesz powtórzyć?

            – Kochasz go. To widać. Patrzysz na niego zupełnie jak patrzył, albo nadal patrzy James. Trudno jest mi określić, co czuje Louis, ale u ciebie jest to miłość, jakby na to nie spojrzeć.

            Zastygam. Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że to może być, aż tak widoczne dla innej osoby gołym okiem. Nie może tak być, bo wszystko się rozsypie jak krucha porcelana. No cholera.

            – Nie kocham go, bo nie mogę.

            – Nie możesz czy nie chcesz?

            Cholera no!

            – Chcę! Ale naprawdę nie mogę go kochać, bo on nie uznaje miłości. Nie wiem, co do końca działo się w jego przeszłości, jak ona na niego działa, ale wiem, że boi się tego uczucia. Pewnie James też miał w tym udział. Naprawdę nie mogę pokochać Louisa w taki sposób jakbym chciał.

            – A chciałbyś?

            – Jeszcze się głupio pytasz? Louis jest idealny w każdym calu, nawet w najmniejszym, więc jak go nie kochać?

            – Sam mówisz, że nie możesz tego zrobić, więc..

            – To, że nie mogę, nie oznacza, że nie chcę!

            Gabrielle wydaje się zdezorientowana.

            – Nie rozumiem.

            – I raczej nie zrozumiesz, bynajmniej dotąd, do kiedy Louis sam ci tego nie powie, a teraz czy mógłbym z nim porozmawiać? – w drzwiach staje wysoka postać w blond włosach. Patrzę na niego z rządzą mordu w oczach. Gabrielle przytakuje i chwilę później jestem sam na sam z tym jak się wszystkim wydaje, bogiem i idealnym partnerem dla Louisa.

            – Więc popełniłeś jednak ten sam paskudny błąd co ja. Oj nie dobrze Haroldzie.

            – Czego chcesz? – warczę w jego stronę. Uśmiecha się perfidnie i staje tak, że widzę tylko jego plecy w dopasowanym blezerze. Mogę podziwiać jego piękno, nie dziwię się, że Louis wybrał jego wtedy. Jest na swój sposób piękną istotą.

            – Nie powinieneś się w nim zakochiwać.

            – Brawo, Maynard, uwierz mi, że wiem o tym.

            – Wiesz, że to cię zniszczy? Tak doszczętnie? Ja dopiero może dwa tygodnie temu podniosłem się całkowicie z tego gówna, w jaki mnie wpakowało to uczucie. A nie jestem z nim od trzech miesięcy. Więc zastanów się czy chcesz w taki sposób funkcjonować.

            Zaciskam mocno zęby.

            – Nie popełnię twojego błędu, James.

            – Już go popełniłeś. Pozwoliłeś, żeby twoje serce mocniej zabiło dla Louisa.

            – Nie. – zaprzeczam, jak się potem okazuje zbyt szybko, bo z jego strony wydobywa się cichy śmiech. Może mi się tylko wydawać, ale w ten śmiech był jakby przez łzy.

            – Nie okłamuj samego siebie, bo to najgorszy rodzaj kłamstwa. Naprawdę. Wiesz, że nie będziesz drugim mną, i nie mówię tego, bo chcę wskoczyć temu nadętemu dupkowi do łóżka. Chodzi mi o to, że Louis nigdy mnie nie bronił. Ciebie bronił przed komentarzami moimi czy Gabrielle.

            – Nie próbuj mnie przyjaźnie nastawić do siebie. Poza tym wiem jak wasze stosunki się zmieniły po tej całej aferze z uczuciami.

            – Nie chcę cię nastawiać przyjaźnie tylko próbuję ci uświadomić, że Louis kocha cię na swój popaprany sposób. Co prawda, kiedy kazałem mu powiedzieć kłamstwo to powiedział  _nie kocham cię, ale_  to nie jest ta sama miłość, jaka was łączy. On chce się tobą opiekować.

            Powiedział mu, że go nie kocha podczas ostatniej rozmowy, i to było kłamstwo. Cholera.

            – To chyba na tyle z naszej rozmowy, James. Nie chcę wiedzieć więcej. A teraz chyba pojadę do naszego apartamentu, muszę coś zrobić.

            – Nie rób głupot, Harry.

            – Już je zrobiłem.

**|50shades|**

**_[~Harry~](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gs4xehUlubo) _ **

            Kiedy taksówka podjeżdża pod apartamentowiec Louisa, daję kierowcy dwieście funtów, bez reszty i wysiadam z auta. Nie jestem pewien czy to deszcz pada czy aż tyle łez produkują moje oczy. Wspinam się po schodach, ignoruję ludzi w recepcji, udaję się do wind. Kiedy dźwięk zawiadamia mnie, że znajduję się na odpowiednim piętrze, wysiadam. Chyba jednak to moje oczy, bo nadal czuję się mokry na twarzy. Nie powinienem płakać, nie przez niego. To niedorzeczne, niedopuszczalne, nielegalne.

            Udaję się do mojego pokoju i rozglądam się uważnie. Moje rzeczy są rozwalone po całym pokoju. Jakby przeszło tutaj jakieś tornado. Schylam się zabierając swoje ubrania. Muszę się pospieszyć, bo wiem, że kiedy Louis zorientuje, że mnie nie ma, będzie tutaj lada chwila.

            Kiedy w pokoju wszystko, co moje było w jednym miejscu, sięgam po walizkę. Wkładam wszystko jak leci, siadając na niej, aby ją dopiąć w jakiś sposób.

            Stawiam ją na kółeczkach i wyprowadzam z pokoju. Czuję się tak dziwnie, uciekając z tego domu. Ale tak musi być, wolę sam odejść niżeli być wyrzuconym z takim samym tekstem, z jakim James się pożegnał z tymi murami. Wraz z walizką wchodzę do kuchni, gdzie jak zwykle stoi sok pomarańczowy i Jack Daniels. Biorę jedną, czystą literatkę i nalewam sobie alkoholu. Sekundę później zawartość szklanki ląduje w moim przełyku. Krzywię się, ale dzięki temu mam odrobinę więcej odwagi, żeby odejść stąd, bo muszę. Teraz albo później, będąc wyrzuconym na zbity pysk.

            Z walizeczką u boku, idę do jego gabinetu. Wszystko jest tak samo idealnie poustawiane, wszystko w ciemnych barwach. Dokładnie pamiętam jak wszedłem tutaj po raz pierwszy, kiedy on zadawał te niewygodne pytania i to wszystko było wtedy takie dziwne i inne, a dziś dałbym mu się zerżnąć w każdym możliwym miejscu, co jest lekko dziwaczne. To mi przypomina, że nigdy nie uprawialiśmy tutaj seksu, troszkę dziwne, że nie, ale tak właśnie było.

            Biorę kartkę z biurka i jakiś długopis. Ostatni raz patrzę na ściany w tym pokoju i wraz z przyjacielem na kółkach idę pod  _przeklęte czarne drzwi._ Nie mogę do niego wejść, bo Louis zawsze ma klucz przy sobie i nie zostawia go w domu. Dotykam dłonią zimnej powierzchni jakby chcąc przeniknąć do wewnątrz. Opieram czoło o drzwi, wzdychając. Już tutaj nie wrócę.

            Ciągnąc za sobą walizkę wracam do kuchni, aby ponownie napić się Jacka. Kiedy kolejna porcja alkoholu wlewa się do mojego przełyku, odkładam szklankę i udaję się do salonu. Siadam na czarnej, skórzanej sofie i zaczynam pisać potok słów.

             _Ostatnich słów._

**|50shades|**

_~Harry~_

**Sobota, 28 kwietnia, 20.26**

**Od Louis:**

_Gdzie jesteś? Czemu uciekłeś z bankietu? Wróciłeś do domu?_

**Sobota, 28 kwietnia, 20.31**

**Od Louis:**

_Powiedzieli mi, że wyszedłeś. Gdzie jesteś do cholery?_

**Sobota, 28 kwietnia, 20.33**

**Od Louis:**

_Jadę do domu, lepiej, żebyś tam był, bo nie ręczę za siebie._

**Sobota, 28 kwietnia, 20.46**

**Od Louis:**

_Wchodzę do budynku, nawet nie próbuj się ukrywać, bo nie zdążysz. Idę!_

**Sobota, 28 kwietnia, 20.47**

**Od Louis:**

_Jestem w naszym apartamencie._

**Sobota, 28 kwietnia, 20.49**

**Od Louis:**

_Nie ma cię. Kurwa, gdzie jesteś?!_

**Sobota, 28 kwietnia, 20.53**

**Od Louis:**

_Co oznacza ten list? Harry!_

**Sobota, 28 kwietnia, 20.56**

**Od Louis:**

_Zostawiłeś mnie, kurwa! Obiecałeś tego nie zrobić! Zostawiłeś mnie, ty chuju! Jebanym chujem jesteś! Gdzie jesteś, mów po dobroci, i tak cię znajdę._

**Sobota, 28 kwietnia, 20.58**

**Od Louis:**

_Naprawdę, radzę powiedzieć, bo będziesz miał nieprzyjemności._

**Niedziela, 29 kwietnia, 00.03**

**Od Louis:**

_Chyba Cię kocham, wiesz… Jack rozwiązuje język._

**Niedziela, 29 kwietnia, 00.05**

**Od Louis:**

_Chciałbym wiedzieć gdzie jesteś. Zabija mnie to, że nie wiem gdzie jesteś, czy nic ci się nie stało. I to twoje milczenie, czemu nie odpowiadasz?_

**Niedziela, 29 kwietnia, 00.06**

**Od Louis:**

_Może nie masz zasięgu? Och to możliwe._

**Niedziela, 29 kwietnia, 01.23**

**Od Louis:**

_Harry ja płaczę, albo mam deszcz w pokoju._

**Niedziela, 29 kwietnia, 01.28**

**Od Louis:**

_Harry. Odezwij się, zaczynam wariować. Bo wyślę Gerarda, żeby cię znalazł._

**Niedziela, 29 kwietnia, 01.42**

**Od Louis:**

_Harry, błagam. Wiem, że ten list i w ogóle, ale chociaż daj znać, że żyjesz. Będę spokojniejszy._

**Niedziela, 29 kwietnia, 01.43**

**Od Louis:**

_Cholera to jasne, że nie będę spokojniejszy. Obiecuję wtedy już nie pisać miliarda wiadomości._

**Niedziela, 29 kwietnia, 02.01**

**Od Louis:**

_Chociaż jedna wiadomość, Harry, do cholery._

Zrezygnowany kręcę głową. Opieram policzek na szybie, wpatrując się w krajobraz zmieniający się za oknem. Pociąg mknie przez lasy i doliny. Za niedługą chwilę pojawię się na płycie lotniska i nigdy nie będzie mi już dane zobaczyć na oczy Louisa Williama Tomlinsona. Moje serce wraz z tą myślą zaczyna zwyczajnie pękać i krwawić jakby zostało przebite włócznią.

            Wzdycham, bo nie był to najrozsądniejszy pomysł lecieć nocnym lotem do Nowego Jorku. Ale tak będzie lepiej. Dla nas będzie lepiej.  _Dla niego będzie lepiej._

**Niedziela, 29 kwietnia, 02.31**

**Od Harry:**

_Żyję, chociaż mój oddech traci na wartości z każdym oddalającym mnie od ciebie kilometrem. Żyję, chociaż moje serce krwawi i boli tak cholernie z myślą, że się już nie zobaczymy. Żyję, ale mam wrażenie jakby już tak nie było, jakby zniknął sens mojego istnienia. Żyję, chociaż wyglądam zapewne jak żywy trup z podkrążonymi oczami. Żyję, chociaż tracę oddech, patrząc na panoramę Londynu, która się oddala z każdą minutą. Żyję, chociaż wiem, że cię zraniłem. Naprawdę nie chciałem. Wybacz mi Louis. Ale to jest chyba koniec, wiesz? Nasz koniec. Taki spektakularny. Chociaż nie. Nie aż tak jak twój i Jamesa. Nikt nie powiedział nikomu kłamstwa. Ja w liście tylko prawdę._

_**Widomość wysłano**_

Patrzę jeszcze chwilę na ekran, a kiedy widzę, że dostarczono ją do adresata, blokuje telefon, wyłączam go i wyjmuję kartę sim. Patrzę na mały prostokątny kawałek plastiku i wyrzucam go do kosza w przedziale.

            Kiedy pociąg staje, wychodzę z niego wraz z przyjacielem na kółeczkach i udaję się w stronę autobusu, jaki mnie zawiezie na lotnisko. Wtedy nadejdzie ostateczny,  _spektakularny_ koniec.

**|50shades|**

_~Louis~_

**_–_ ** _Abonent tego numeru ma wyłączony telefon lub jest poza zasięgiem sieci. Spróbuj ponownie._

W akcie złości mój prawie nowy, biały iPhone ląduje na ścianie, powodując w niej lekkie wgniecenie. Upadam na zimne panele, zanosząc się płaczem. Czemu on mnie zostawił, czemu odszedł bez jakiegokolwiek pożegnania. Znaczy pożegnał się, ale tylko w postaci kartki papieru i tych słów, które spowodowały stan, w jakim się znalazłem.

            Czołgam się do uszkodzonego telefonu, aby sprawdzić czy jeszcze żyje. Kiedy widzę, że tylko ekran jest rozwalony, ale ogół działa, wykonuję szybki telefon.

            – Momsen. Gra skończona. Znowu cierpię, ale żeby było śmieszniej, nie zrobił tego, co James. Więc nie trafiłaś. Siedzę teraz pijany zastanawiając się, co ze sobą począć. Chyba go kocham, wiesz? Ale dopiero jak odszedł to, to do mnie dotarło. To chore. Nie dawał znaku życia, ale napisał jedną widomość. On chyba wyjeżdża.

            Po drugiej stornie cisza.

            – Powiedz coś chociaż.

            –  _Głupiś jesteś, Tomlinson. Naprawdę. A on cię chociaż kocha, że ty wyskakujesz z takimi deklaracjami?_

– Mhm.

            –  _To tylko potwierdza to, że jesteś głupi. Ale serio, zadzwoń jutro czy coś, jak już nie będziesz pijany, ale na kacu też nie dzwoń, bo nie wytrzymam twojego jęczenia w tym temacie! Dobranoc._

Kiedy dociera do mnie, że się rozłączyła, wykonuję kolejny telefon.

            – Gerard, tu Tomlinson. Namierz mi Harry’ego Stylesa, nie wiem jak to zrobisz, ale zrób to kurwa. Natychmiast. Bez odbioru.

            Odkładam telefon i kulę się na podłodze, zalewając się łzami.

             _Harry gdzie ty teraz kurwa jesteś, kiedy moje serce pęka i krwawi za tobą?_


	13. Epilog

**|50shades|**

**[{music}](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5wota5vQCU) **

_Drogi Lou,_

_Piszę ten list w pośpiechu, bo wiem, że niebawem się tutaj pojawisz i nie będzie mi już tak łatwo. Cholera przecież teraz wcale nie jest łatwo. Ale postaram się ująć to wszystko jak najlepiej i najzwięźlej. Może i mnie znienawidzisz, ale będę posiadał swoją godność i nie zostanę wyrzucony z twoim kłamstwem na ustach. Nie chcę być kolejnym Jamesem, którego wyrzucisz ze swojego życia po tym jak się dowiesz, że Cię kocha. Tak. Dobrze czytasz. Kocham Cię. Nie jestem do końca pewien odkąd i dlaczego tak się stało, ale tak po prostu jest, nie zmienię tego, nawet jakbym cholernie tego i do bólu chciał. Nie umiem nie darzyć Cię tym uczuciem, nawet jakbym cholernie chciał przestać. W jakiś irracjonalny sposób mną zawładnąłeś i to nie jest wcale miłe uczucie. Naprawdę._

_Ręka mi się trzęsie niemiłosiernie, teraz już wiesz, dlaczego moje pismo jest takie koślawe i pozbawione gracji. Czas działa na moją niekorzyść, tak cholernie. Pewnie chciałbyś wiedzieć, czemu nie chcę Cię spotkać. Jeden powód podałem już wcześniej. Nie chcę być drugim Jamesem. Tak wiem, jestem dziwny. A teraz… kocham cię i nie chcę żebyś mnie personalnie odrzucił tak jak to uczyniłeś z nim. Tak wiem, jestem żałosny, nie musisz mi wypominać tego w myślach. Z drugiej strony nie umiem spełnić twoich potrzeb seksualnych! Tak wiem gadam jak baba! Ale tak jest. Nie żebym bał się bólu, ale dla mnie te twoje przestawienia są zbyt przerażające. Będziesz mi się po nocach śnił ubrany w przetarte rurki. To było cholernie pociągające i gorące, ale nie… nie umiem kompletnie sobie siebie wyobrazić w tym wydaniu. Po prostu nie. Wybacz._

_Czasem miałem takie myśli o tym, co by było, gdybyśmy poznali się w innych okolicznościach. W sensie ty, jako normalny, nie perwersyjny szef Tomlinson Corporation, a ja, jako twój asystent. Wszystko niby takie samo, a jednak inne. Byśmy byli normalni. Normalna para gejów, bez dodatków. Mógłbym cię kochać, Ty mógłbyś kochać mnie całkowicie i bez żadnych umów. Boże ile bym oddał za taki rozwój wydarzeń. Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś mnie kochał tak prawdziwie i bez większych przymuszeń. Żeby w naszym związku czas była pikanteria, ale też i wanilia. Żebyś pozwalał się dotykać w każde miejsce. Czy jeszcze mogę sprawić, żeby tak było?_

_Wyobrażam sobie czasem taki scenariusz. Naprawdę tylko czasami._

_Ktoś puka do drzwi. Ja w papuciach w fikuśne stworki udaję się do drzwi, aby po chwili ujrzeć twoją twarz, na której są zmoczone włosy przez deszcz, który spadł przed godziną i dalej siąpi. Patrzysz na mnie spod kaskady mokrych kosmyków. Twoje oczy w tym świetle są jeszcze bardziej niebieskie, bardziej idealne. Pytasz czy możesz wejść, a ja w amoku tylko kiwam głową, aby po chwili usłyszeć szelest mokrego płaszcza, który zawisa na wieszaku. Przyglądasz mi się takim dziwnym wzrokiem. Nie wiem, o co może ci chodzić, a może nie chcę wiedzieć? Cholera wie. Chodź, szepczę cicho i ślizgając się odrobinę na panelach, udaje się do salonu, gdzie ponownie zaczynam się patrzeć na świeczkę. Przez czas, jaki tutaj mnie nie było zdążyła się wypalić do połowy. Lekko wyciągam rękę ku płomieniowi, ale powstrzymuje mnie twoja zimna ręka. Przekręcam głowę tak, że widzę twój pusty wzrok. Jakby twoje oczy nagle przestały świecić, straciły blask. Przeraża mnie to. Kiedy ponownie patrzę na świecę, nie ma jej. Co jest? Odwracam się, nie ma i ciebie. Wszystko zniknęło! Gdzie się podziałeś, czemu wszystko jest ciemne i pozbawione blasku?_

_Wtedy z reguły podrywałem się z krzykiem do góry, nie mogąc oddychać._

_Miłość do Ciebie mnie zabija psychicznie. Jest to chore i popierdolone. Dobra. Kończę. Nie szukaj mnie Louis, bo i tak nie znajdziesz. Nie będziesz wstanie mnie namierzyć nawet dzięki swoim sposobom. Zatrę za sobą wszelaki ślad, abyś mnie nie dorwał._

_Kocham Cię na zawsze,_

_Harry_

_Drogi Harry,_

_To idiotyczne, ale nie wiem, co mam napisać, ba nigdy tego nie przeczytasz, więc, nie wiem, jaki jest sens w pisaniu tych wszystkich słów do ciebie. Wyjeżdżasz. Cholera uciekasz ode mnie! Dlaczego mi to robisz, czemu musisz być takim tchórzem! A jeśli właśnie ja również darzę cię uczuciem? Takim samym albo podobnym do twojego? Błagam cię Harry! Nawet nie wiesz, jaki cios mi zadałeś tymi słowami, twoją ucieczką, twoim brakiem, kiedy wróciłem od rodziców. Rozumiem, że dali ci popalić, a raczej mi to się tak na tobie odbiło, ale ja nie chciałem, żebyś uciekał do cholery! Harry do chuja! KOCHAM CIĘ! To jest takie złe i okrutne, że nie umiem ci powiedzieć tego prosto w oczy, żebyś zrozumiał, żebyś poczuł to uczucie, którego pragniesz, bo pragniesz, wiem to._

_Siedzę na zimnej podłodze przy drzwiach windy i łudzę się, że może za chwilę się one otworzą i najpierw pojawi się czerwona walizka a potem Ty ze swoim nienagannym uśmiechem. Boże ile bym za to dał, abyś ukląkł przy mnie, zabrał whiskey i zwyczajnie przytulił. Przecież w takim momencie byłbym w stanie wszystko obiecać i spełnić każdą twoją prośbę. Harry, wróć, błagam na kolanach! Harry, jeśli w jakiś irracjonalny sposób mnie słyszysz, w myślach czy coś. Jezusie bredzę już po całej linii. Wróć do mnie, zrobię absolutnie wszystko! Co tylko zechcesz!_

_Jestem pijany, słowa mi się nie kleją, chcę umrzeć, bo ciebie tutaj nie ma do chuja!_

_Twój pijany,_

_Louis „Jestem chujem” Tomlinson_

| **50shades|**

**_„Miłość, kim ona jest? Jest nieposłuszna, wyrządza krzywdę sercu, powoduje brak oddechu i czucia w innych partiach ciała. Wyżera każdą ilość pozytywnej energii z człowieka. Czasami jest łaskawa, daje żyć człowiekowi. Ale czasem bywa okrutna i wyrywa z człowieka ostatnie tchnienia i żałości bytu w tym a nie innym miejscu. Miłość to synonim cierpienia jak i dobrego uczucia rozlewającego się po całym ciele. Czasami jest kapryśna, nie daje spokoju. Udaje, że nie widzi cierpienia człowieka, nad którym się znęca”_ **

**_Miłość według Louisa:_ **

**_„Boli to na pewno. Boli tak cholernie i mocno, że nie mam na to konkretnych słów ani określeń. Czasami jest dobra i pełna radości, która wręcz się z ciebie wylewa, że innych ludzi mdli jak jasny chuj. A czasami szarga naszymi uczuciami tak, że zostają rany tak głębokie, że nie ma sposobu leczenia. Żaden chirurg ci i ich nie zaszyje. Takie małe to, to, a jakie chujowe. Ale także kochać to także umieć się rozstać. Umieć pozwolić komuś odejść, nawet, jeśli darzy się go wielkim uczuciem. Miłość jest zaprzeczeniem egoizmu, zaborczości, jest skierowaniem się ku drugiej osobie, jest pragnieniem przede wszystkim jej szczęścia, czasem wbrew własnemu.”_ **

**_Miłość według Harry’ego:_ **

**_„Miłość jest jak narkotyk. Na początku odczuwasz euforię, poddajesz się całkowicie nowemu uczuciu. A następnego dnia chcesz więcej. I choć jeszcze nie wpadłeś w nałóg, to jednak poczułeś już jej smak i wierzysz, że będziesz mógł nad nią panować. Myślisz o ukochanej osobie przez dwie minuty, a zapominasz o niej na trzy godziny. Ale z wolna przyzwyczajasz się do niej i stajesz się całkowicie zależny. Wtedy myślisz o niej trzy godziny, a zapominasz na dwie minuty. Gdy nie ma jej w pobliżu – czujesz to samo, co narkomani, kiedy nie mogą zdobyć narkotyku. Oni kradną i poniżają się, by za wszelką cenę dostać to, czego tak bardzo im brak. A Ty jesteś gotów na wszystko, by zdobyć miłość. I nikt, absolutnie nikt, nawet on, nie potrafi kłamać, nikt nie potrafi niczego ukryć, jeśli patrzy komuś prosto w oczy. A każdy mężczyzna posiadający, choć odrobinę wrażliwości potrafi czytać z oczu zakochanego mężczyzny. Nawet, jeśli przejawy tej miłości bywają czasem absurdalne.”_ **


End file.
